BillDip: Beauty and the Dream Demon
by GriffinGirlElizabeth
Summary: Bill has come back to Gravity Falls and has kidnapped as his own prisoner. In an attempt to save her, Dipper finds himself at the hands of the dream demon himself as his prisoner. And what starts out as hatred and loathing towards each other... Turns into romance and true love between the old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my faithful readers! So I decided, with some help from dear friend on here, that I would transfer all of my old fanfics from Wattpad over to here to see how they would. A little warning, I wrote this messy thing when I was a freshman in high school, so it's probably not as good as my other stories will be. But just try to enjoy as best as you can, please? Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter One: Dipper's Provincial Life

~Dipper's POV~

It has been five years since Weirdmageddon and since Bill Cipher was defeated by the town of Gravity Falls. Five years since my sister and I decided to stay in Gravity Falls with our Grunkles Stan and Ford.

Everything's changed since Bill was defeated. The town of Gravity Falls was rebuilt and everyone was loving their peaceful everyday lives once again. Some have moved out of the town, however. Things had changed, for better and for worse. For example: Robbie and Wendy had gotten married.

However, Soos, Ford, and Stan hadn't changed at all. Soos was still crazy and childlike, but he was now married to Melody. Ford and Stan were still different and acted like twins, but their relationship was the same.

Mabel hadn't changed either. Mabel was still crazy and silly, but she was now in love with Pacifica. However, she still hadn't told her yet.

As for me, Mason "Dipper" Pines, I was still the same boy when I was twelve: A bookworm, a nerd, a geek, and an awkward teenager. But I was the only one who wasn't in a relationship or living my normal life.

Anyway, today was now Monday and Mabel and I were busy working at the Mystery Shack. But it was now owned by Stan and Ford together. We were helping out by cleaning and rearranging all the materials. However, I was still reading my book, 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"Wow... Amazing... Oh, I didn't know that!" I mumbled to myself, turning the page of the book.

Mabel soon saw me and grinned, running over towards me and screaming, "BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

I jumped and dropped my book, groaning. "Mabel! I'm trying to read!"

She only giggled. "But bro! I'm bored and plus, I'm all finished."

I nodded and sat down on the counter. "Good. More time to read!"

She soon looked at my book. "Bro-bro, why are you reading Beauty and the Beast when we can watch it?"

I chuckled and sat my book down, knowing it'll take a long time to explain it to her. "Because this is the original version. Where it didn't have singing and dancing."

Mabel only pouted. "That doesn't sound like fun!"

I only rolled my eyes. "Mabel, reading is exactly fun. Hey, Grunkle Stan!" I called, spotting Stan walking into the room wearing his black suit, "Isn't reading fun?"

He blinked and rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm... It all depends, Dipper. If you're reading magazines with hot chicks, then it's fun!"

I sighed and soon felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ford, wearing his famous trench coat and glasses. "Don't listen to them, Dipper. Reading can be fun. It allows the mind to scatter and wonder into worlds far beyond our own."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Grunkle Ford." I could always get good advice from Ford when no one else could understand.

"Oh! Grunkle Ford! How's my science project coming along?" Mabel asked, coming over to our second great uncle.

"It's going perfectly well, Mabel! You're going to win the Science Fair indeed!" Ford cheered.

"What did you make, little dudette?" Soos asked, coming out of the vending machine.

"I made a machine that makes any writing into pink glitter!" She cheered.

I chuckled and patted her back. "Mabel, you will definitely win. I'm sure of it." I actually meant it. If she put a lot of effort into it, that's all that mattered.

"Thanks, bro! I wanna see it!" She cheered, running towards to Ford's lab.

"Mabel, wait! It's dangerous down there!" He called, running after my twin sister.

I chuckled and got back to reading. As I read, I started to think of myself as Beauty. We're both hard working and we both read so much. But she has a Beast, and I have books and my family.

"Hey Dipper! Your "boyfriend" is here." Stan warned me, looking over at the man that entered the Shack. I groaned and rolled my eyes. It was Gideon Gleeful.

He certainly changed: He was more arrogant, self centered, and powerful than ever. Ever since Bud Gleeful became mayor after Tyler did, Gideon has acted like he's the top dog of the town. Plus, he also came out as gay and believes that him and I belong together.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't my lovely Little Dipper." Gideon said, walking towards me as he adjusted his baby blue jacket. He wore a white shirt, a baby blue jacket, baby blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also got a new amulet, but it was just for show.

I rolled my eyes and continued to read. "Hello Gideon. Your hair is bigger today."

"Thank you, my dear Dippy." He said, obviously ignoring my attitude. He soon took my book out of my hands.

"Gideon, give me my book!" I tried to take it back, but he put his hands above his head.

"How can your read this, sugar? There's no pictures!" He complained, scrolling through the pages.

"Well, some people like to use their imaginations." I barked, soon taking it out of his hands roughly.

"Dipper, hon, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

I only rolled my eyes, putting my nose back in my book. I wasn't going to be fooled by his charm because Mabel and I knew better. He was still the same when we were children, only having a crush on me. "No thanks, Gideon."

I heard him sigh. "Dipper, everyone's talking about you being gay now."

I shrugged, not caring if everyone knew. Yes, I did come out as gay and at first, I was scared. But when Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy were alright with it, I soon didn't care about what other people thought. "So? I don't care."

"It's just not right for a man not to have another man by his side." He continued.

"Gideon, I'm fine with being single for now. I'll find a man when I'm ready." I replied and tried to ignore him again.

Gideon grinned. "And I'll be waiting when you do. So, what do you say we go to my house and look at my trophies?"

Stan soon got annoyed and went between the both of us. "Look, you little runt, the boy said no and he means no! So either buy something or scram!"

Gideon only chuckled. "Alrighty, Stanley. Goodbye, my Dipper." He bowed, blew me a kiss once he stood up, and left the Shack.

I sighed and looked up at Stan. "Thanks for that, Stan. I'm sorry he always does that to me."

He shrugged. "It's okay. No one messes with my great nephew. And don't worry about finding a man, he'll come to you in time."

I smiled and gave him a hug. Stan may have been stubborn and an exact copy of Mr. Krabs from Spongebob, but I knew that he cared for Mabel and I.

He hugged back for a second but then quickly got out of the hug. "Okay, okay. Don't do anything you might regret, kid."

Soon, Mabel and Ford came back upstairs with Mabel's invention. It was small with a sprinkle pen. "Are you sure you won't need any help getting to the fair?" Ford asked her.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, Uncle Ford! I'll be fine." She soon went outside in the cold September air.

I followed behind her, zipping up my blue jacket and putting up my hood on my head as I saw her putting her invention in the wagon. "You okay, Mabel?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really nervous. What if it doesn't work, Dipper?"

I only chuckled. "Mabel, you'll do awesome! You'll even win first prize!" I cheered her on.

She soon smiled widely and gave me a tight hug. "Thanks, bro bro! Promise to take care of Waddles, okay?" She said as we gave an Awkward Sibling Hug.

I waved to her and smiled. "Bye Mabel! Good luck!" I called to her as she ran off with her wagon behind her. I went back inside as I watched her run off.

**So what did you all think? I know it's kind of a short beginning, but it's just a small set up of what's gonna come next in the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter it will get crazy. So make sure that you all fav, follow, and even comment. I'll see you guys soon. Bye bye! For now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Two: A Place to Stay

~3rd Person POV~

Mabel continued her journey through the Gravity Falls Forest, carrying behind her small red wagon that held her invention. However, it was growing much darker behind her as she wandered through the forest.

"Ugh! Moon Goddess! Why do you curse me with the night sky?!" She complained, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. "I so shouldn't have worn shorts!"

As the night grew darker, time went faster for Mabel. She looked at the time and groaned again. "Ugh! Great! I missed the science fair! Grunkle Ford is gonna be-"

She turned and blinked, feeling as though someone was watching her. She then snorted and shook her head. "No way! I'm fine out here as long as I have my GRAPPLING HOOK!" She cheered, getting out her famous Grappling Hook.

But the feeling didn't go away for Mabel. She kept getting the feeling that she was being watched. Until she came across a small little creature in a cone hat.

"Shmebulock!" The small old gnome screeched out, causing Mabel to jump. Soon, a whole pack of gnomes came out of the trees.

Mabel soon gasped. "Oh no! Not you guys again!"

Jeff, the leader of gnomes, came foreword and bowed. "My lady Mabel, it's a pleasure to see you once again."

"Jeff? Oh, I haven't seen you since Weirdmageddon. How've you been? Still kidnapping girls for a wife?" She joked, chuckling a little bit.

Jeff only glared at her. "Sadly, I haven't found a wife yet. That's why I've come looking for you again."

She smirked. "Sorry, Jeffy. I've already found someone else. And I'm afraid tiny men aren't my type. Besides, I'm a lesbian now, so get lost."

Jeff only growled as he snapped his fingers, the rest of the gnomes surrounding him. "You will marry me, Mabel Pines! Even if I must take you by force!"

Soon, the gnomes started to form a massive gnome which roared loudly at Mabel. She looked up with a little squeak and ran away as fast as her teenage legs could carry her. "Run away! Run away! RUN AWAY!" She told herself.

The gnomes continue to follow Mabel until she came to some sliver gates. She banged on them hard. "Help! Someone help me!" She called out.

The gnomes came closer to her as she gasped. Mabel, in a moment of panic, decided to squeeze through the bars of the gate. Luckily, she was skinny enough to get through them. "Ha! Can't get me this time, Jeffy!" She teased, sticking her tongue out to the army of gnomes.

When the gnomes ran towards the gate, they were blocked somehow. Soon, Mabel saw they were hitting a large blue force field. She was confused of how she was able to get in, but the gnomes weren't able to get in…

She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing they couldn't get in. When she turned around, she gasped as she saw a large golden castle that seemed to reach towards the clouds.

But, seeking shelter from the warmth and a place to sleep, Mabel didn't seem to care. She soon opened the door, which were surprisingly unlocked, and went into the castle.

It didn't look like much, but the inside was also gold too. It held many paintings and statues, which she thought that she had seen on websites of ancient art. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, seeing if anyone was home.

She soon became scared when she heard her own echo. But to calm herself down, she decided to poke one of the statues. "Hello? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm lost and I need a place to stay until morning!"

"Well, of course, dear girl!" She heard a high pitched but male voice call to her. The voice sounded soft and nice, unlike the other voices the female had heard that day.

She then jumped. "Wh-who said that?!"

"Up here, sweetheart." The voice said again with a slight giggle.

Mabel soon looked up and saw a tall, skinny man with saggy blue hair, a blue suit, black pants, a black tie, an eyepatch on his right eye, but the left eye was baby blue. "Hello girly!" He cheered.

In a large scream, Mabel fell on her butt as she stared at the man. "Woah! Who are you?"

He floated down to her and smiled. "My name is Will, Will Cipher!"

She blinked, confused. "Will Cipher? As in, BILL CIPHER?!"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but my brother isn't that bad. He's actually pretty nice!"

Mabel soon stood up. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a- ACHOOO!" She then sneezed a large and manly like sneeze, which echo thought the castle.

"Oh, my poor dear! Come, warm yourself by the fire." He said, snapping his fingers as he wrapped a large blanket around the human female. He then began to walk her over to the fireplace, which was burning brightly.

"Thank you, Will. But what about Bill? Wouldn't he find out?" She asked, worried of what Bill would do.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about my brother. Even though... He hasn't been the same since Weirdmageddon." He sighed as he helped Mabel to a large red velvet chair.

She nodded. "I can imagine. But how has he changed?"

"Well, he-" Will was soon cut off by the sound of maniacal laughter of the infamous Bill Cipher. Soon, the trickster demon came into the room, but he wasn't a triangle anymore.

Instead he was human now. With a golden suit, black pants, a black bow tie, a black top hat, an eyepatch over his left eye, golden hair, and golden eye. But he had definitely changed. And he looked angry...

He had this insane look in his human eyes and wore a evil smile upon his face. But when he saw Mabel, he growled and began to float over to her. "Shooting Star...!" He snarled.

"B-Bill, please! She was just lost in the woods! Please, let her-" He was cut off again when Bill pushed him into the wall.

Mabel started to whimper as Bill came closer to her. "Well, well! If it isn't the girl that RUINED MY LIFE!" The demon yelled to her.

"B-Bill?! H-hello! H-how have you been?" She asked with nervous laughter, trying to be scared and trying to calm herself down.

"You're not welcome here, you little brat! Get out of my castle!" The human demon snarled.

She wanted to ask him how he became human and what happened to him, but she was too scared to ask or say or move at all. She just continued to stare up at him.

He soon saw her staring at him and growled again, his eye now turning a deep blood red. "What are you staring at, Shooting Star?!"

Mabel came back to normal and gasped. "N-nothing, Bill!"

He soon grinned widely and grabbed her by her sweater, his golden hair now having red flames. "So... You've come to make fun of what I've become, huh?!"

"N-no, Bill! I just wanted a place to stay!" Mabel yelled back at him, beginning to cry.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay, Shooting Star!" Bill yelled, dragging her away by her sweater as Will began to wake up.

"Bill, no!" Will yelled as he heard his brother's laughter and Mabel's scream, watching them disappear out of his sight.

**And that was chapter two! I'm sorry that this took so much longer than I promised, I came down with a terrible stomach bug and have been trying to get over it while I've been on my looong spring break. Anyway, make sure that you fav, follow, and comment to see more chapters and I'll see you all soon! Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Three: A "Pleasant" Surprise

~Dipper's POV~

It had been a few hours since Mabel left for the science fair and Soos, Wendy, Ford, Stan, and I had grown worried. Soos, Wendy, and Robbie were out gluing flyers with Mabel's face on them.

Meanwhile, Stan, Ford, and I decided to stay home with our phones on us in case she called us. So far, she hadn't called and we were all getting even more worried.

"Ugh! When will that dang kid call?" Stan groaned, clearly growing worried for my sister.

"Stan, it'll be alright. She probably just went to Pacifica's house after the fair, stayed the night and her phone died." Ford guessed, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, Grunkle Ford. She took her charger with her. And she always makes sure to charge it." I said, remembering all the things that she packed and how she behaved with her phone.

Ford sighed and rubbed mine and Stan's backs. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her."

Stan nodded. "I guess so. In the meantime, Dipper, you've got company." He said, pointing outside the Shack.

I blinked for a second, looking outside. There was Gideon, wearing a black suit and his amulet. He also held a bouquet of roses in his hand. He was also making his way towards the door.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Let me handle this, guys. Keep calling Mabel's friends." I told Ford and Stan. They nodded and went off into the other room.

I soon sighed, knowing that I'd have to face the guy who almost killed my sister and I when we were children. I then opened the door to have Gideon walking into the Shack. I then backed away from the other man. "Gideon! What a... Pleasant surprise." I said, pretending to smile.

"Ain't it, though? I am just full of surprises, aren't I?" He chuckled, "You know, Dipper, there's not a person in town who would love to be in your shoes."

I blinked as he closed the door behind us. "Why? What's so important about today?"

Gideon stopped for a second and pushed up his huge hair. "Well, this is the day your dreams come true!"

I laughed and looked at him, continuing to back away as we made it into the living room. "What do you know about my dreams, Gideon?"

"Plenty! Picture this, Dipper: A large mansion, my latest tunes playing on the Telly, my little husband massaging my back while the little ones play on the floor with the cats. We'll have six or seven." He told me, having his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Cats...?" I asked. There wasn't anything wrong with cats, but six or seven? Talk about Gideon being a cat lady!

He only laughed. "No, Dipper! Little boys and girls who will join me in the show business!"

I nodded, now being even more freaked out. That was too much children for me to handle. "Hmm. Imagine that."

"So, what do you say?" He grinned, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ummm... Thanks, but no thanks." I said, pushing him out the door. "That sounds very nice, but maybe for someone else! Bye now, Gideon!"

Before Gideon could say another word, I closed the door in his face. I then groaned and went back over to the couch, where Waddles was resting.

"Can you imagine, Waddles? He asked me to marry him! Me! The husband to that sparkly, brainless, and obsessive man!" I ranted to Mabel's pig, sitting next to him as he played with some yarn.

"I want to go back to finding monsters and solving mysteries. And even if I did want to marry, I wanted to be with someone who understood me." I continued to rant as I pet Waddles.

Soon, Wendy and Soos came through the door. "Hey Dipper." Wendy smiled as they walked over to him.

I blinked. "You guys are back early." I said, getting up.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was running low on blood sugar and you know, pregnant girl's gotta eat."

I chuckled softly. Not only were Robbie and Wendy married, they were also expecting a child on the way. I was happy for them because Wendy was happy and Robbie wasn't a jerk anymore. Yeah, not only was I now gay, but I had moved on from Wendy. We were still friends, though.

"So where's the dad?" I asked, referring to Robbie.

"Oh, he's still looking for Mabel. Wendy told him it was alright. But we did find something, little dude." Soos said.

I looked at Soos, hoping they found something good. "What was it?"

Soos soon got out a little red wagon, the one that Mabel had her invention in. I gasped. "Th-that's Mabel's wagon! Something must've happened to her!"

I soon grabbed my backpack and zipped up my jacket. "I'm going to find her! Tell Stan and Ford I'll be back!" I called to them, running out the door into the forest.

"Tell Mabel I ate her pudding if you find her!" Soos called out, him and Wendy eating Mabel's pudding.

"Okay!" I called out again, continuing to run into the forest. Finding Mabel was the only thing that was on my mind. I just never thought of the place where I would find her at...

**And here's chapter three! Sorry that this update took so long! I had to work on some dreaded math problems, clean my house and do other chores, and I also finally watched the last Hunger Games movie. You could say some tears happened, lol. So, make sure that you all leave a fav, follow, or a comment to see more and I'll see you all soon! Bye bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Four: Dipper's Trade

~Dipper's POV~

By the time it became nightfall, I had searched everywhere for my sister. But the more I couldn't find her, the more I became scared for Mabel.

"Mabel! Mabel, where are you?" I called out, looking around.

I sighed and tightened my backpack around me. "Mabel..." I mumbled as the cold wind rushed through me.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her invention. I picked up the crushed thing, staring at it closely.

I then threw it down on the ground again and followed to the direction it was thrown. It was stupid, but I felt that something was calling me towards the north. "Hang on, Mabel!"

Soon, the trail had stopped. I then saw, to surprise, a large golden castle. "Woah... What is this place?" I asked myself. But there was no time to sit there and ask questions. If Mabel was in there, let's hope I wasn't too late.

I soon managed to squeeze through the gates, thanking God that I was a skinny twig. I then ran to the steps of the castle and opened the doors, which were unlocked.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, hearing my voice echo throughout the castle. I spotted many paintings, statues, furniture, a fireplace, and a very long staircase with different paths.

I was getting this strange feeling in my stomach that I should follow the staircase, wherever it led. I slowly walked up the stairs, going to the west.

I continued to call out for Mabel and going up each flight of stairs. I finally made it to the very top of the castle, which seemed deserted.

"Mabel? Is anyone here?" I called out, my voice cracking a bit. I was just about ready to start crying. She wasn't here, I knew it….

"D... Dipper?" I heard a tiny female voice call out from the one door of a small room, which looked like a prison.

I gasped and turned around, seeing Mabel's face in the tiny barred window on the door. "Mabel!" I yelled, running to the door.

She smiled as tears streamed down her face, holding my hands tightly. "Dipper! How did you find me?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse and achy.

I gasped as I felt my sister's hands. "Your hands are like ice! Mabel, who did this to you?" I asked, angry at the person that trapped my sister in this cage.

"Dipper! You have to leave this place! Before Bill catches you!" She said as she started to hyperventilate.

I blinked. "Bill? Mabel, we defeated Bill! He's-"

"Still alive, Pine Tree!" I heard a familiar male voice echo throughout the room. I soon turned around and gasped, seeing a human man.

He wore a golden suit and had golden hair with a black top hat and an eyepatch over his right eye. He looked so much like...

"Bill Cipher?!" I asked, my mouth dropping open.

"That's right, Pine Tree! I'm back! And see that you've come back to destroy me, huh?!" He seemed to snarl, his teeth turning into sharp dog-like teeth.

"No, Bill. I've only come for my sister! Please let her out and I'll leave you alone forever!"

"She shouldn't have trespassed in my castle in the first place!" Bill said, glaring at me.

"But she could die, you triangle…. I mean, you demon! I'll do anything!" I begged. Wouldn't Bill be trying to make a deal with me or something? I almost feel sorry that we defeated him just by looking at how destroyed he looked.

"There's nothing you can do, Pine Tree. Get out!" He barked, beginning to float away from me and my trapped sister.

I had to think of a plan to get Mabel out. "Bill, wait!" I yelled. I saw him stop and looked at me with his eyes growing red. I gulped and looked at him, "Take me instead."

I saw him begin to soften his glare, looking slightly confused. "You... Would take her place?"

"Dipper, please! You don't have to do this for me!" Mabel yelled out, trying to stop me.

I sighed, only looking at Bill. "If I do take her place, would you let her go?"

He floated back to me and grinned. "Yes. But... You have to promise to stay here forever. Do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his hand as the blue flames grew on his hand.

I gulped softly and looked back at Mabel. "No, Dipper! Don't do this for me!" She sobbed out hard.

I turned back to Bill and shook his hand, making the deal official. "You have my word, Bill."

I looked at him, Bill now laughing evilly as I saw him bring out Mabel. Then the demon snapped his fingers, Mabel now beginning to fade away into nothingness.

"D-DIPPER!" She cried out as I saw her completely disappear.

"M-MABEL!" I cried out, looking around for my sister. But she was gone. I sank to the floor as tears fell down my face. "Mabel..." My sister was gone and I was now a prisoner to Bill Cipher.

***Careless Whisper plays now* So yeah… Dipper is now a prisoner of Bill Cipher, lol. Anyway, I want to thank all the people who have voted, commented, and followed me. It really means a lot that you guys actually liked something that I wrote when I was a freshman in high school. Oh, I also made a sequel to this as well and if this does a good job, then I might just post it for you all. So make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and even see the sequel soon! Bye bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Five: Mabel's Back!... But Where's Dipper?

~3rd Person POV~

"It's been nearly three hours! Where are those two?" Ford asked, rubbing his temples.

"Relax, Fordster. Those two are like us, they'll survive." Stan reassured his twin brother.

"Those two the Mystery Twins! They can survive anything!" Soos stated, bringing back up Mabel and Dipper's old nickname from the good old days.

After Dipper left to find Mabel on his own, Stan and Ford came back into the room. And ever since then, the four others had been looking for the two twins. And so far, there's been no success.

"Ummm... Guys, You-Know-Who's coming back! And it ain't Voldemort." Wendy called out as she looked out the window, seeing Gideon walking towards the Shack.

Stan growled and grabbed his trusty baseball bat. "Ford, if I go to prison, make sure you watch my 'Gold Chains for Old Men Magazines'." Ford only sighed in agitation at his brother.

Gideon came into the Shack, wearing his same suit from earlier. "Why, Stanley and Stanford. A pleasure to see you both again."

Ford sighed. "What do you want, you menace to society?"

"I just came to see if my dear Dipper was home yet. I came to try again and win his heart." Gideon stated with a grin on his face, carrying a lone white rose.

"Go away, Gideon. He went out looking for Mabel, who is missing by the way!" Wendy snapped.

He sighed and touched the place where his heart was. "Yes, I feel deeply scared for the woman who crushed my heart and left it to die all those years ago."

"I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm." Soos whispered to Wendy.

Soon, Pacifica Northwest had entered the Mystery Shack. She wore a short blue dress and blue heels. Since the Northwest Manor incident, she had changed quite a lot, in personality and sexuality. However, her fashion remanned the same.

"Mabel! Is she back yet?" She asked nervously, deeply worried for her friend and secret crush.

"Sorry, Northwest. She or Dipper has returned yet." Stan stated, bringing his bat down a little bit.

Gideon sighed, clearly growing bored. "Well, call me when my husband has returned." He said, leaving the Shack instantly.

"He's not your husband! And he'll never love you, you big haired jerk!" Stan had yelled, having enough of the teenager's stubborn attitude.

Suddenly, appearing out of forest, Mabel came running towards the Shack. Her hair was messy and her clothes were tattered.

"Mabel?" Gideon asked as she ran past him, raising an eyebrow as she continued to run and eventually decided to follow her back to the Shack.

The teenage girl soon burst open the door to the tourist trap, looking at her family. "Help! Guys, help me!"

Everyone stared at Mabel with happiness and confusion, but mainly with worry.. She was finally back and safe! Why was she so freaked out? What had happened to her clothes? And where was Dipper?

"Mabel? What happened?" Ford asked her, walking over to her shaken state.

"He's got him, Grunkle Ford! He's got him locked in the dungeon!" She stammered out in tears.

"Who?" Soos asked.

"Dipper! W-we have to go, now!" She said, now breathing fast.

"Slow down, kid. Who's got Dipper trapped?" Stan asked, using his soft voice that he only used once.

"BILL! BILL CIPHER!" She screamed, looking at the other five people.

They all gasped in fright. Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Ford, and Stan blinked at the teenage girl. Then looked at each other in confusion. Bill Cipher, the triangle demon that they defeated five years ago, was back to life? How?! "Mabel, are you sure?" Soos asked.

She began to calm down once Wendy handed her some water. "Y-yes! And he's in his human form now! He's even crueler than before!"

Ford blinked and began to look at his new journal, looking at it closely. "But that's impossible! Unless he became strong enough to get a human form on his own."

"Mabel, did he hurt you?" Pacifica asked, walking over to her.

Mabel jumped a little at the new voice she heard than blushed a tiny bit when she saw the other woman. "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

The blonde teenage hugged Mabel tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Mabel, we're happy you're alright, but now we have to find Dipper and save him from that demon." Ford said, locking the doors tightly.

"Why? What's so bad about Bill having a human form?" Wendy asked confused.

"Many things! If Bill has gotten a human form and has gotten more evil than the last time, this only means his power has gotten stronger!" Ford explained, now working in his journal.

"We have to save him!" Mabel said as they all ran to the vending machine. Stan inserted the secret code and the group all ran down the stairs to find Dipper.

Meanwhile, Gideon had been listening to the whole thing. At first he was terrified at the news Bill was back, but then smirked and began to think of a plan. And with the same smirk, he began to walk away as he planned his and Dipper's wedding. "My, what a guy am I." He told himself confidently.

**You all can't tell me that Gideon Gleeful just isn't the perfect Gaston! They are just so freaking similar! And yes, I know that I already updated today, but I'm already on a roll to stop now, so I'm gonna keep going. Also, it keeps me away from my family gathering, so…. Make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see in the next chapter! Bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Six: New Home...?

~Dipper's POV~

Just to recap: Mabel was gone, I traded myself to save her life, and now I was Bill Cipher's prisoner for the rest of my mortal life. I knew it was stupid and insane, but I didn't want Mabel to suffer with this new human Bill.

After a few seconds of crying, I sat up and glared deeply a Bill. "You asshole! You didn't even let me say goodbye! And now I'll never see her again!"

Bill shrugged and grinned. "So? It's not like she's dead or anything! She's just gone and you'll never see her again like you said."

"So?! So everything! That was my sister! And now I can't see her or any of my other family!" I yelled, wiping my tears away.

Great, now I was behaving like a stereotypical princess from those Disney movies. I didn't want to cry, but I was just so sad and angry at everything, especially at Bill Cipher himself.

"I'll show you to your room, Pine Tree." The demon said as he began to float away into the hallway.

I blinked in confusion. I was getting a room? But I thought that I was staying in the dudgeon.

I saw him look back at me. "What?! You wanna stay here? Cause I'm fine with that." He snapped.

I shook my head, not wanting to stay in a room full of rats. So I walked over to him as we began to walk out of the room.

We wondered around the castle, Bill leading the way as I followed behind him. The outside of this castle may have looked welcoming outside, but the inside of this place looked like a horror movie. And I should know.

The walls were covered with terrifying creatures and monsters. And I thought I even saw Mermando. I made sure to stay as close to Bill as possible, even though it was stupid. Man, I just keep making stupid decisions today, don't I?

"Say something to him, you diphthong!" I heard a voice say from the ceiling. But when I looked up, there was nothing there.

"Ummm... I hope you like it here, Pine Tree." Bill finally said, looking over at me.

"I'll try." I said quietly.

"And you're allowed to do anything you want and go anywhere you want. As long as you leave me alone and don't go in my room." He added.

"Why? What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing.." He replied rather quickly.

"Well, there must be something in there if you want me to stay out of your room." I commented back.

"I can assure you, Pine Tree, there's nothing in my room, just stay out of it!" He replied rather quickly and angrily.

"Okay, okay, I will. But…. You kinda sound like a teenager, Bill." I said with a light chuckle.

He only snorted a bit, but continued to keep quiet. Soon, we had made it to my new room. The door was decorated with Bill's symbol.

He opened the door like a gentleman as I looked inside my room. It was gold and black with a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a desk. It was nicer than my room at the shack. But this room didn't have Mabel's bed beside mine, which made me even more upset that I was here.

"Now, if you need anything, my servant will attend you." Bill told me in a monotone voice.

I nodded in response. "Okay, that's fine."

"Oh, and we're having dinner later tonight, in an hour or so." He told me calmly, but also rather nervously. What did he have to be so nervous about?

But I didn't say anything, but merely looked down at the ground. I didn't feel like talking anymore to that... Demon. That monster. That beast.

I heard him growl before he turned me around to look at him. "You will join me for dinner, Pine Tree! AND THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He yelled, the last part being in his mad voice. Bill then walked out of my room and slammed the door behind me.

I clenched my fists tightly. "No way am I eating with you, Bill Cipher!" I screamed through the door, punching it as well. It hurt my hand like hell and made my knuckles even bleed, but I didn't care.

I cleared my throat and then went to sit on my bed. I then took off my backpack and looked at what was in it. All that was in my pack was my phone, my charger, a few candy bars, a flashlight, two books, and a picture of Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Stan, Ford, and me all together. It wI turned on my phone to see if it would work, but I couldn't get any bars or any internet signal. Of freaking course. There goes my chance to call for backup.

I sighed and looked around at my new room. Sure, the room was lovely but it wasn't welcoming or warm. And Bill had me on a leash. And who knows what he would do to me if I tried escaping?

I soon heard a knock at the door. "Bill, if that's you, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I snapped at the door.

"It's not Bill, but may I come in?" A soft voice had asked through the door. It sounded like Bill's voice, but a lot more nicer and a little more high pitched.

I blinked, surprised to hear another voice besides Bill and Mabel in this castle. I then got up from my bed and walked to the door, opening it cautiously.

I saw a male that looked exactly like Bill, but with everything blue instead of gold, and carrying a small plate of purple frosted cupcakes. "I thought you would like some cupcakes!"

In shock, I squeaked and started running backwards, fell on my butt on the bed. "G-get back!" I then grabbed the closet thing I could find: A pillow. I then threw it at the blue Bill, which only hit him in the face.

"Woah, calm down, Dipper. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said calmly with a light laugh at me throwing a pillow at him.

I sat up and blinked at the cupcakes. "Are those made from ponies? Knowing Bill, they probably are."

He only chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, they're not. Trust me."

I nodded and sat down again, taking one of the cupcakes. "Thanks. But who are you? You look exactly like Bill."

"Oh, that's because I'm Bill's twin brother, Will Cipher." He explained, already eating two cupcakes at the same time.

I decided not to question how Bill had a brother and nodded my heI mean, weirder things had happened. "So, what are you doing here? Why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to say that what you did back there was really brave." Will commented.

"But I lost my family and everything else that was important in my life!" I sighed, finishing my cupcake.

"Look on the bright side: You're still alive." Will said with a smile which only made me sadder, "Hey, cheer up. I know things may seem pretty bad right now, but don't worry. Bill isn't as bad as you think he is. Just try and give him a chance. Maybe even be friends!"

I looked at Will with a slight smile. Maybe he, Bill, and I could all be friends. I already knew I could be fine with Will, but what about Bill?

I mean, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with Bill Cipher, right...?

**Dun dun dun! Well, now Dipper met Will, and I'm very glad that they did because I really like them being friends. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of BillDip moments alongside Will and Dipper's friendship. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all later! Bye bye for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Seven: Dinner with Bill

~Dipper's POV~

A few hours later since I agreed to stay in Bill's castle forever, I started reading one of my books. It was "The Scarlet Letter", a very old yet readable book. It was the only book I brought besides "Be More Chill."

Finally, Will came into my room. He was dressed almost like a butler, almost like that one butler from that anime Mabel kept getting nosebleeds over before she became a lesbian. "Dinner is served!" He announced in a proud and loud voice.

I soon sighed and looked up at my new friend. "I suppose I'll be dining with your monster of a brother, huh?"

Will nodded his head awkwardly. "Yes, now would you please follow me? Bill hates waiting."

I sat my book down and shook my head. "I'm not having dinner with that mad man."

He gasped in fright. "But you must, Dipper!"

"Will, I don't have to do anything. So, please tell Bill that I will not be dining with him." I said in my kindest voice. I know that it wasn't Will's fault I was trapped here, but I was still angry at everything at the moment.

Will sighed and eventually nodded his head, gulping softly as he left my room. I smirked and picked up my book again. "Let's see how Bill likes me not going to dinner."

I soon began to think about what I was going to do. I know I wanted to at least try to be nice to him, but it was hard after what he did to me, my family, and the town of Gravity Falls. I had to escape, but how?

Soon, I heard a scream of anger. It was probably from the demon himself. Then, I heard my door being banged on by a hard fist. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!" Bill's echoing and angry voice screamed through the door.

"Well, I'm not hungry and I'd rather not dine with you!" I screamed back, throwing my book down and my hands being clenched into fists.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THIS ROOM OR I'LL POSSES YOU AGAIN, PINE TREE!" The demon yelled back, banging harder on the door.

"Ummm... Brother, I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win Dipper's affections." I heard Will say quietly. I blinked and put my ear to the door,listening to the rather quiet conversation between the two demon brothers.

"What would you know, Will? He's the one who's being difficult!" Bill snapped.

Will soon cleared his throat. "Brother, I'm bisexual. And I have read yaoi fanfics. And maybe you should try being the gentleman and maybe asking him politely."

I soon heard a sigh. "It would give me great honor and pleasure of you could join me for dinner... Please?" Bill asked me, for once using a kind voice.

I blinked in shock. Bill never talked nice to me before unless he was trying to make a deal. But, for some strange reason, I blushed when he said "Please". I then sighed and opened the door. "Alright... I'll have dinner with you."

Bill blinked. "Really? You'll have dinner with me? Just like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm hungry and you asked nicely, so I'll eat with you and Will."

He continued to look at me like I was crazy. "You're not gonna say no and stay in there until you can't take it anymore and then come out way later to have dinner?"

I chuckled and closed the door behind me. "Bill, this isn't a Disney film. Now, would you like to have dinner with me or not?"

Bill nodded and smirked. "Yes, Pine Tree, I would." He held out his hand, but I rejected it gladly.

Will clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Now let's go!"

Bill and I followed Will down the large flight of stairs. Outside the castle it began to rain hard. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder rang through the sky. I jumped and grabbed the closet thing towards me: Bill's arm.

Bill blinked and looked at me. "Don't tell me you're scared of thunder, Pine Tree?" He chuckled, looking like he was almost blushing.

I pretend to chuckle. "Scared? Of what, thunder?! No way! I'm much tougher than that, Cipher!"

The golden haired male merely hugged me tightly. "It's alright, my princess! I'll protect you and save you and all of Galaxy!"

"Put me down, Bill." I awkwardly groaned in his chest, getting a rather weird feeling as I was being held in his arms.

He awkwardly put my down once we made it into the dining room. There was a long wooden table that could seat over a hundred people. There was also silverware, wine glasses, and a beautifully decorated plate.

"Nice stuff. Did you posses someone to get these?" I asked, being seriously and jokingly at the same time.

"Yes, that is true!" He replied back, sounding like Magic Man from Adventure Time. He totally stole that from the show...

We soon sat down next to each other as Will began to talk. "Hello everyone! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax and pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... Your dinner!"

Soon, as if the snap of fingers, a feast of many different kinds of foods appeared in front of us. Turkey, steak, baked beans, bread rolls, green beans, and even more! I smiled widely and began to eat everything and anything. I was just so hungry and al my anger soon disappeared as I ate.

But as I did, I looked over at Bill who wasn't eating anything. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to eat. I feed off of brains, hearts, and kidneys. Besides, I'm not all that hungry for human food right now."

I blinked and felt a little grossed out when he said those things. He was starting to sound like Eyeless Jack and it scared me. And the thought of him eating those human organs was sickening…

"So... What exactly happened to you?" I couldn't help but ask him. I mean, we did defeat him and then he disappeared out of nowhere. And now he was back and a human. There had to be an explanation for this.

He soon became a little self conscious. "Ummm... That's a story that I'd rather not tell..."

I nodded my head silently and went back to eating. After a long time of eating in silence, we had moved onto dessert. I got a strawberry ice cream cone, remembering strawberry was Mabel's favorite flavor. Great, here comes the heartache and the anger again.

I soon looked at Bill. "It's okay if you don't tell me. I just want you to know that I at least want us to try and be friends."

He blinked in surprise and I thought I saw him blush once again. "You... Wanna be friends?"

I nodded and licked my ice cream again. "Yeah... I mean, I'll be living here for a while. So, we might as well start trying to be friends instead of enemies." I said back.

He gave a toothy smile, his blush only increasing. "O-okay, Pine Tree." He soon stood up, "Well, I'm going to go to work on… Something important. Goodbye, princess." Bill soon took a long lick at my ice cream and smirked, leaving in a flash of blue light.

I blinked and looked at my ice cream cone, blushing super hard and my heart pounding rather rapidly. First he was being nice to me and now he was flirting with me? What was going on?

Soon, I finished the ice cream cone and got up from my chair. "Thank you, for the dinner, Will. But I think I'll go explore the castle."

Will nodded and looked at me in the eyes. "Just remember: Don't go in Bill's room."

I rose an eyebrow and nodded, leaving the dining room. What was so scary in Bill's room that he wanted to hide it from me...?

**And that was chapter seven, including the beginning line of the famous song "Be Our Guest", which happens to be one of my favorite songs from the movie. Actually, all the songs from the movie are my favorites, so yeah, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a little warning: He does go into Bill's room. So make sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you over there! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Eight: Bill's Room

~Dipper's POV~

After a long time of being silent and walking up the stairs, I finally made it to a strange West Wing hallway that was going to lead to Bill's strange room. It was covered with cobwebs, dust, crushed glass, and I thought I heard little squeaks from rats.

How could Bill live like this...? I thought his hallway and his room would be more decorated and fancy and clean, like the rest of his castle, considering how the demon was with his designing.

I walked down the hallway, walking past a shattered mirror with blood still caked on the cracks. Underneath the mirror was a table that had many symbols from the journals. It looked as though it had been scratched into the table by nails and with the sharp ends of knives.

I shook my head. Bill must have been going insane, even more insane than he already was, but I kept walking. I finally came across two large doors with triangles instead of doorknobs. I blinked then chuckled. 'Bill must love triangles...' I thought as I opened the door knobs.

The room I came across was a disaster area. It was tattered and covered with random broken chairs, broken furniture, and shards of broken glass everywhere. There was also a large bed and a balcony. On his bed, there was also a small brown book.

I went over to it and picked it up. But instead of words, it showed actual moving pictures and you could hear it talk. But I knew what memory this was. It was the day we defeated Bill Cipher. Or thought we did.

**(Warning: As mentioned before, I wrote this part before the season finale of Gravity Falls and I realize that it is not correct with what happened. So please don't be rude with me and saying that all of it is wrong. Please and thank you.)**

_"You little children have no chance of defeating me! I have all the power of chaos and you have NOTHING!" He yelled at everyone in the town, staring at all of us as we were like ants to him under his now massive form._

_The town of Gravity Falls was destroyed and ruined beyond compare. It was Weirdmageddon and everyone was treating it like it was the Zombie Apocalypse. But now, everyone who was frozen by Bill was free._

_Bill didn't have any of his demon friends with him anymore, it was just him alone. But there was twelve year old me, twelve year old Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Ford, Stan, the Multi Bear, the gnomes, Pacifica, the townspeople of Gravity Falls, and all the supernatural creatures._

_"We have each other, Bill! And that's more then you'll ever get!" I yelled out as Ford sneakily made his way to Bill._

_"DIE, YOU DEMON!" He yelled loudly as he stabbed Bill with a poison blade that could kill any demon._

_With a loud scream of pain, the large triangle exploded with a bright purple light. Soon, Bill had disappeared out of sight and the portal that kept everyone in the town fell to the ground. Not only that, but the town has returned back to normal before Bill took power._

_After a moment of silence, everyone began cheering. "We got him! We got him!" Tyler cried._

_Mabel smiled widely and hugged me as she started to cry happily. "Dipper, we did it! We defeated Bill!"_

_I smiled and hugged her back tightly, tears of my own happiness streaming down my face. "I know, Mabel. He's gone for good."_

_But the scene in the book changed. Soon, it was Will, but he wasn't human. He was still the same triangle, but blue. He was chanting some strange words in Latin, I think, while his eyes shined a bright blue._

_But after a large black light, Bill became back into the scene, but he was human now. He was covered with black blood and looked at Will, shaking and looked down at his now human hands. "Will... Why am I human?!"_

_Will gasped and bit his lip, shaking a little in fear. He was now human as well. "I-I don't know, B-Bill! B-But I think this is a g-good look for you!"_

_The yellow haired man shoved his brother to the floor angrily. "Those children shall pay for what they've done to me! They all will pay for my defeat!"_

_Will looked up at his brother and sniffled hard, now beginning to cry. "Y-You're not gonna th-thank me...?"_

_Bill sighed and grumbled, quickly helping his brother up from the ground, "Thanks. Now, I must plan my revenge!" He then snapped his fingers as the large golden castle appeared, floating inside of it with Will following behind. A wicked grin rested on Bill's face as billions of little plans of revenge ran through his head..._

The scene in the book had ended. I closed it with wide eyes, tears of fear starting to well into my eyes. "So... Bill's been wanting and waiting revenge on me and Mabel….? All this time?"

"AND NOW I MIGHT GET IT, PINETREE!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me.

I screamed in fear and turned around to see Bill, who seemed very pissed off and covered in what seemed like blood.. Whether it was human or animal blood, I didn't know and I was too scared to ask for an answer. "B-Bill?! N-now, wait! Don't do anything stupid!"

He grabbed my shirt and shoved me on the bed. "What are you doing here?! I told you never to come in here!"

"I-I couldn't help myself! I-I wanted to know you better, Bill! I-I wanted to know what the hell you were hiding from me, you demon!" I yelled back but blushed hard, knowing he had me pinned down now. Why was I blushing? And why was my heart pounding again?

He growled as his eyes glowed red while he continued to squeeze my wrists. He looked as though he was about ready to kill me, but… Before I knew it, he pulled me into a deep kiss. Wait... What?!

My eyes stayed opened as I tried to break from his grip. He moaned deeply into the kiss, his mouth tasting like blood yet cherries. I didn't know what to do. But I looked at him, his eyes closed and his face showing a deep blush. But then he started shaking while I felt his lips start moving against mine.

I didn't want what was going on, but I strangely enjoyed the kiss and even felt my lips slowly kiss back, but I didn't close my eyes. Ever since I got here, I'd been feeling a strange short of feeling towards the once triangle demon. It hurt my stomach and ached my heart, some sort of a feeling you can't when you have a crush. Like the feelings I had when I had a crush on Wendy long ago. And I even felt my eyes start to close

In a moment of panic, I shoved the other male off of me. I then got up and looked at him in anger and fear. "Promise or no promise, I'm not staying here!" I yelled, running out of the room and the hallway, not even bothering to look back.

"DIPPER!" I heard him scream, the same scream that he gave when Weirdmageddon ended all those years ago.

As I ran down the stairs, I didn't even remember my backpack. What mattered now was leaving this place. I couldn't let Bill now I was... Developing a crush on him.

I opened the doors to the castle, leaving the large palace behind. But on the inside, I regretted leaving Bill without asking him way he kissed me… Just what was wrong with me?!

**Boy, this was a roller coaster of all kinds of emotions in this, huh? But as I said before, I wrote the flashback before I saw the last episode of Gravity Falls and that's what I thought was going to happen, but it didn't. But I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a small mess. But make sure to fav, follow, and comment if you guys wanna see more and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye for now! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Nine: "Thank You For Saving Me, Bill."

~Dipper's POV~

I was running hard. That's all I could do. I had to get away from Bill and that insane castle. But deep inside my stomach, I didn't want to leave Bill or Will.

I didn't want to leave Will because I had just began to think of him as my new friend. He was nice and sweet and I wanted to get to know him better, unlike Bill.

But I mainly didn't want to leave Bill. There was something growing in my stomach thanks to Bill Cipher. I didn't know what it was, but it began to grow even brighter when Bill kissed me on his bed in his room.

He kissed me! The dream demon that tried to destroy my uncle's mind, possessed me, and tried to take over Gravity Falls... Actually kissed my lips! And it felt incredible, like it was something that was completely different.

I gasped and began to run faster, the moon growing brighter in the night sky. I wasn't in love with Bill Cipher! And I was never going to be! That man was a monster and was always going to be a monster.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath by laying against a tree. "Okay, Dipper... Breath. Breath, in and out." I told myself as I breathed deeply.

In this part of the woods, there were known to be terrifying creatures of the nights. I wasn't scared, but I didn't have the journals or my backpack. I was helpless and defenseless against the creatures that might be out there.

Part of me wanted to go back to the castle, grab my pack, and go back to the Mystery Shack. But then another part of me wanted to go back to the castle and apologize for what I did to Bill and start again with our friendship.

But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of low growling that cracked like a scratched CD. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw these wolves that were purple and green neon colored, dripping red foam from their mouths.

"Radioactive Wolves..." I whispered low.

Radioactive Wolves were these creatures that looked as though they were poisoned by toxic waste. And every word they said, they stuttered. It was terrifying and annoying all at the same time.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't be h-here, P-Pines b-boy...!" The leader snarled low.

"Y-yeah, I know. Look, I'm just trying to get home. Just let me go and I'll bring you back McGucket's raccoon wife!" I tried to convince them, making them a false promise. The wolves and I all know McGucket loved his raccoon wife more than anything.

"S-sorry, P-Pine b-boy... W-we're so h-hungry..." One of the betas commented, licking his lips as if I was a delicious snack.

I gasped and began to look around, finally picking up a large stick. According to the journals, the only weakness that Radioactive Wolves have is candy and cleaning supplies. Mabel always used to have candy with her at all times and she would've gladly thrown it to them... But I don't have any candy or cleaning supplies on me, only a stick.

They laughed like broken records, running towards me. I closed my eyes and began to swing left and right, swing lamely and violently at the wolves. This is why I should've taken more time to learn sports and pay attention in gym class.

The alpha jumped on me, making me fall to the ground with the beast on top of me. "Y-you sh-shall n-never e-escape...!"

I closed my eyes and screamed the only name that ran through my mind. "BILL!" I don't know why I screamed it, but I would soon be VERY glad that I did.

"LET MY PINE TREE GO, YOU BROKEN RECORD FREAKS!" I heard a loud and angry roar come from above me. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was Bill. He... He came to save me!

"Bill?" I asked as he grabbed the alpha by the back of his neck, throwing him into a tree. "You came to save me?"

"Of course I did, Pine Tree. You said you wanted to be friends after all. This is what friends do, right?" He asked, grinning as he continued to attack the Radioactive Wolves.

I blinked, seeing that he was struggling to fight them. I picked up the stick again and swung it at some of the wolves. "Take this, you stupid stuttering idiots!" I yelled, getting in the moments.

Eventually, the wolves ran away from us in fear and exhaustion. "Wa-hoo! That was so much fun, Bill! Bill...?" I cheered, but then looked over at his form. He was cut and bruised badly, and even had abit of blood on his mouth

"Th-thanks... Mason." He whispered as he collapsed on the ground, passing out right there.

He finally said my real name instead of 'Pine Tree' or 'Dipper.' It made my heart skip a beat, but in a good way. But what should I do...? Help Bill or run away?

I sighed in defeat before making up my mind, running over to Bill and placing him on my back. Groaning from the weight, I began to walk back to Bill's castle slowly.

About a few hours later, Bill woke up. I covered him with loads of bandages. I had experience thanks to Mabel always getting hurt, and Will also helped me a lot.

With a groan, the dream demon sat up and ran a hand through his cute yet messy golden hair. Wait, did I just say cute?!

"What happened...?" He pondered. When he opened his eyes, he blushed very softly upon seeing my face. Why was he blushing? I just helped him, that's what friends do for each other, right?

"Oh, you passed out when we were fighting the Radioactive wolves." I explained to him simply.

Bill nodded and scooted closer to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I did back here. I was angry and I didn't know what I was doing and-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. I understand. Let's just start over. As friends, okay?" I asked, holding out my hand. It was funny that he wanted to forget about the kiss because, honestly, I wasn't going to forget it. Not by a long shot. "Hi, I'm Mason Pines, but everyone calls me Dipper."

The dream demon blinked and shook my hand in a slow and polite manner. "Hello. My name is Bill Cipher."

I soon smiled and blushed. "By the way, thanks for saving my life, Bill."

He seemed to gasp at what I said, but then smiled and pulled him into a hug. "You're... Welcome, Pine Tree."

And so began our friendship. But I thought that maybe this could turn into something more. And eventually, it did.

**And so that was chapter nine! I have to say that this one is sort of my favorite because it brought my original monsters, the Radioactive Wolves. I kind of based them on the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. But yes, now will begin the actual romance between Bill and Dipper, and I know you're all excited! So make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see all the romance in future chapters. Bye bye for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Ten: There Maybe Something There That Wasn't There Before...

~Dipper's POV~

The last few days with Bill have been... Eventful. He seemed to be warming up to me, but he kept being really strange and sassy as before. But strange enough, I liked the way he acted around me now.

Ugh! What is wrong with me? I've been behaving so strangely lately whenever I'm around him!

I don't want to admit I feel like I'm in love with Bill, but lately when he does something weird or makes some stupid joke, I can't help but smile or laugh. And my heart starts pounding and it feels like I can't think straight.

I don't know what it means, but I need to figure it out somehow. Was I in love with Bill? Or was I just developing Stockholm Syndrome? Or both, if that was possible? That probably wasn't possible..

That night, I was reading one of my two books that I packed before I came to Bill's house. They certainly were interesting. But I had read them a thousand times. They were getting a little boring. Maybe Bill had a library here?

But then, I heard a door slam shut outside of my room. Jumping softly, I put down my book and existed my room. I looked outside to make sure that no one was watching me.

The hallway looked the same. Doors with triangle door hinges, creepy carpet with Bill's symbol on it, everything's the same. So what made the slamming noise?

"Mabel, let's go-" I looked behind me, but sighed, remembering that I was alone in a castle that only housed two other demons. "Oh right... You're not here." I desperately missed my sister, but at least she was safe and I wasn't in danger anymore.

Getting Mabel off of my mind, I then heard the sound of footsteps. But that didn't make sense. Will and Bill float, but I guess they could walk if they wanted to.

I know it was the most stupid thing in the world, but I decided to follow the sounds of the footsteps. I ran down the grand flight of stairs and saw that the front door was wide opened.

"Oh god, I smell trouble..." I mumbled, running out the door. I wasn't going to run away, I just wanted to see if someone broke in or if Will or Bill ran off somewhere.

Running into the woods, I looked around for something at all. But then I heard two noises: A whimper and Bill's laughter. I then followed those two sounds.

Finally, I came across the sight and gasped. It was Bill, looking like a golden wolf, and cornering a little bunny. He didn't know that he could transform into animals.

"Nowhere left for you to run, Thumper!" Bill snarled as he licked his lips in hunger. Apparently Bill wanted to eat the rabbit like a steak.

In a moment of panic, I grabbed a small rock and threw it at his wolf form. "Hey Bill! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The dream demon turned his head towards me with a snarl, allowing the little bunny to escape. He then turned back into his human form and floated towards me. "LIKE YOU, PINETREE?!"

I flinched for a second in fear. But then I stood up and glared at him. I wasn't scared of him anymore. "I know you won't hurt me, Bill. We're friends, remember?"

He blinked in what seemed confusion, but then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate it when you have a point, PineTree."

I chuckled and looked at him. "What are you even doing out here, anyway?"

He shrugged and began to float away. "I don't know. I got hungry and wanted something to eat. But since there are no humans, I wanted some uncooked rabbit."

I shivered at the thought. But then again I felt sorry for the man. Only having to eat the hearts and livers of animals and humans must get really tiring. Imagine never knowing the taste of a cheeseburger or even a speck of meat.

Which led me to the next thought that came to my head: How did Bill become like this? How did he come the deal making obsessed, manipulate, yet misunderstood and lonely dream demon? So I finally decided to ask him. "Bill?"

He stopped and looked back at me. "Yes, PineTree?"

"Umm... I've been meaning to ask you since I first read about you but... How did you become a triangle demon anyway?"

The moment I said that, Bill looked down at the floor. "Oh... That's not really a story that I like to tell. Let's just say it's not a Disney story."

I shrugged and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me if you want."

He sighed and picked him up, floating to the highest branch of a nearby tree and sat us down. In a moment of panic, I grasped onto the branch for dear life.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But it's incredibly long and boring." He sat down next to him, fixing his eyepatch. To my surprise he teleported me some popcorn as he began to tell his story as I nibbled on the buttered pieces of popcorn.

He told me that back in the Egyptian times, Bill Cipher was a prince and he had two siblings, Will and Jill Cipher, but they had other names, names that were too long, so they were called Bill, Will and Jill. He apparently ruled right after Cleopatra. His father was a pharaoh that ruled with his iron fists and his mother had passed away from a strange illness.

Anyway, his father wanted to have him marry a mysterious Gypsy woman. But Bill didn't want to marry someone who he didn't love nor know. So, being a arrogant and self centered teenager (Bill's words) that he was, he told her to get lost and told her some very unkind words.

But the gypsy had become angry at the words and casted a spell upon Bill and his siblings to turn into triangle dream demons. She told him that the only way he could return to normal is if he tried to do something good for another person or fell for someone who could understand him. But before Bill could ask what he could do, she disappeared and never returned.

But after years of Bill trying to fit in and be nice to a single person, the more evil and cut off he became. So he came the evil Bill Cipher that he was when I was twelve. And all because no one wanted to become his friend or understand what it was like to be cursed.

When the story was over, I had finished my bag of popcorn and had no words. The story was so sad. I couldn't say that I understood, but I could get why he was like this. He didn't have anyone to like him besides his siblings.

"Bill... I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

Bill simply raised his hand to silence me. "Don't apologize, Pine- Dipper. It was my fault anyway."

"But I don't understand something. When you died, you instantly went back to your human self but you're still a demon. How is that?" I asked him.

"I have no idea... But I'm alright with it. I'm starting to like my human form anyway." He shrugged with a light smile.

I sighed and instantly took his hand. "Bill, look. I'm really sorry that I didn't try to understand you. I thought you were just an evil demon who wanted to take over the world. But in actuality, you're just a teenager that never had a friend to understand him or a normal life."

Bill looked at me with complete shock, tears creeping down his face. "So...?"

I took my thumb and began to wipe away his tears. "So now I figured out that you and I have one thing in common: We're both misunderstood."

He blinked, seeing surprised of our one thing. "A-and that's good?"

I nodded and continued to hold his hands. "That's great. It means that we're starting a friendship."

Bill gasped happily and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a right hug. "And maybe more?!"

I gasped and chuckled, wrapping my arms around his stomach and hugging him back. "Maybe, Bill."

I couldn't help but blush and smile as he continued to hug me. The butterflies in my stomach began flying rapidly as I began to think: Maybe... There was something that was growing between us. A spark, perhaps?

Yes... That was it. The spark of true love.

I was falling in love with Bill Cipher... And I wasn't afraid to admit it.

**Ta-da! Dipper's finally in love with Bill! And I'm actually very happy that I'm updating and uploading a lot of my chapters onto here. I mainly have lost power at my house and I don't have anything else to do while my computer still has plenty of battery and my power tries its best to come back on. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and pray that my power comes back on if you all would be so kind. Bye bye for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Eleven: Where Is Dipper?!

~3rd Person POV~

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, everyone hadn't given up on their search for Dipper. But they hadn't told the town of Gravity Falls yet, for fear they might go after Bill before the family did themselves.

The night that Bill told his story of how he came to be a dream demon to Dipper was another night of searching and tracking down Bill Cipher and Dipper or the nonstop Pines Family.

Ford had turned the whole living room into a "Clue Room", as Stan called it. It had a chalk board with pictures, a map, and little red yarn going from each picture to another. Ford had to borrow the red yarn from Mabel's yarn collection.

Mabel was being the opposite of her normal self. Instead of being happy and excitement filled and joyful, was now full of guilt and regret for not being able to save her only brother from the monster that haunted her dreams for years when she was young.

Ford and Mabel were working away fast and nonstop. Ford began to looking at the pictures upon the chalkboard while Mabel was reading all about force fields that were protecting the castle and even reading anything and everything about Bill, but she strangely couldn't find anything on Will Cipher, who she also worried about as well.

"Found anything yet, Mabel dear?" Ford asked, breaking the silence that filled up the living room between them.

"No, I haven't found thing at all!" She cried out in absolute anger, throwing the book against the wall.

Soon, Stan came into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and wore an ugly purple robe with white kittens upon it and yellow house shoes. He was worried for Dipper as well, but he knew how to take a break unlike his two family members. "Ugh, guys! Can you move all this? The Duck-tective movie is coming on!"

Mabel stood up and sighed, eventually grabbing another book from the massive pile. "Stan, we can't. We have to keep looking for Dipper and Bill."

Stan groaned softly. "Kid, you two have been looking for Dipper and that demon for days now. When was the last time you slept, Mabel?"

Ford eventually stopped working and looked at Mabel with a worried look written across his old face. "He's right, Mabel. You've been drowning yourself in books and graphs. It's not good."

Mabel gritted her teeth and threw the new book down, standing up to her two Grunkles. "I don't need sleep, guys! I need answers and ways to kill that demon and bring back Dipper!"

Ford and Stan gasped and blinked at Mabel's behavior. They had never seen her act like this before. Bill's cruelness and Dipper's trade must've hit her hard.

Soon, there was a knock upon the door. Mabel groaned, already getting tired of people interrupting her. "Who could that be at this ungodly hour?!" She stormed the door and opened the door, "Look, whoever you are, leave me- Oh, hello P-Pacifica...!"

Pacifica stood at the doorway of the Mystery Shack carrying a box of cookies. She had come to see if Mabel was alright. Everyone besides Mabel knew that Pacifica had a very large crush upon Mabel but she always thought the other female would tell her first. There were endless bets in town to see which girl would tell the other the truth first.

"Hey, Mabel. Umm... I brought you some extra fudge with Hershey kiss cookies for you. I know you've been having a bad few days trying to find Dipper, but I wanted to make you feel better." Pacifica said.

Mabel blushed very softly and sighed. She hadn't even thought of Pacifica, just ways to save her brother and ways to kill Bill. "U-Ummm... Thank you, Pacify. Would you like to come inside?"

Pacifica nodded and came inside with the box of cookies. Stan and Ford kept a close watch as they left the room in case something was going to happen between them. Ford just wanted to make sure Mabel was okay while Stan... Well, Stan was just bored and waited for the girls to leave to watch his movie.

Pacifica and Mabel sat down at the couch together, starting to eat the cookies together. "Hey... Thanks for checking up on me, Pacify."

Pacifica smiled softly and looked over at Mabel. "Oh, it's no problem. I just got worried because you haven't been in around town for a few days."

Mabel shrugged softly. "No one needs me there anyway."

"Actually, we do. It's not the same without you there. There's no sparkles or happiness or smells of vanilla or cherries in the air. I miss that Mabel... I miss you." Pacifica told truthfully, looking up at Mabel's eyes.

Mabel gasped and began to cry, wrapping her arms tightly around Pacifica's body. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you missed me! I was just... So caught up with finding Dipper... I didn't know that my isolation would hurt people."

Pacifica gasped softly as she rubbed the other girl's back. "Hon, it's alright. I understand, you want your brother back. I honestly miss the nerd myself."

Mabel smiled softly as she continued to cry. "Thank you, Pacifica... I promise, once I find him, everything will go back to normal."

Ford and Stan smiled to each other. "Awwww. They're so cute." Stan smiled and wiped a tear that was slipping from his eyes.

Ford nodded and but then a thought occurred in his brain. "Do you suppose that Bill and Dipper are doing the same thing?"

Stan blinked and looked at his twin brother in confusion. "What are you talking about, Fordy?"

The scientist brother sighed. "I mean, maybe Dipper is trying to change Bill and maybe- Just maybe- Bill and Dipper are falling in love with each other?"

The con artist brother only laughed hard at the thought of the evil dream demon and his nerdy great nephew falling in love. "Oh please, Ford! That's impossible even for you! This ain't a fairytale, after all."

Ford rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. The thought of Bill and Dipper falling in love was still going through his head. Maybe it wasn't impossible.

**Hey everyone! So I thought that you all deserved a little break from all the BillDip cuteness and have some Mabel and Pacifica cuteness. Oh, no one told you there was going to be another ship in this? Well, too bad, there is! Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, or comment to see more and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye for now! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Twelve: Jill Cipher

~Dipper's POV~

While I admit I was happy that I was finally in love with Bill, there was awkward moments everywhere. When we were alone and even with Will around us, the awkwardness came every single second of every single day!

It had been like this ever since Bill told me his life story. The awkward moments came everywhere! At breakfast, at lunch, in the living room, at dinner, and even when Bill, Will, and I were hanging out.

But today was a different day. When I woke up and walked downstairs to the living room, everything was decorated with golden, black, and white streamers, balloons, and a crap ton of triangle decorations. It was weird beyond compare.

I blinked in confusion at the sight of Will and Bill Cipher floating around at high speed. "Umm... Guys?" I called out, but I didn't get any response.

"Will, there needs to be more triangles! More I say!" Bill called out, already making his chandelier have triangles instead of crystals.

"There already is so much triangles, Billy!" Will snapped, fixing his blue hair as he set the dining room table with triangle sandwiches, triangle chicken wings, and triangle cake. Don't ask me how that's possible because I couldn't tell you how to make triangle food that isn't meant to be a triangle.

"Guys?" I called out again, getting slightly annoyed by being ignored.

"Don't call me Billy, William! You do and I will turn all your clothes into deer teeth!" Bill growled, floating over to Will and getting in his face.

Will smirked and glared back at him. "You do that and I will turn all your little drawings of you know who into dog vomit."

Bill gasped and summoned a handful of yellow fire. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY DRAWINGS OF DIPP-"

"GUYS!" I shouted out, finally getting both of the demon twins' attention.

"Oh... Dipper! How's it going? Did you sleep well? Of course you did, it's my castle after all!" Bill said, strangely having a large blush upon his face. I wonder why, though... Did he see something that he liked about me? I was just wearing a shirt and jeans, so it wasn't anything special.

I blushed back and chuckled at how cute he was when he fumbled out. "I slept good and what exactly is going on, guys?"

"Oh! Our sister's coming over to visit!" Will smiled, going back to making triangle foods.

I blinked. "Sister? Oh right, Jill Cipher! Cool! So I finally get to meet her!"

Bill nodded and stood next to me. "Yep! I think you'd like her. You and her are kind of alike."

"Expect Bill doesn't have an obsession with Jill and doesn't draw her in the dark of his room." Will mumbled out loudly.

Bill glared over at Will as his yellow hair turned into yellow flames. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THOSE DRAWINGS!"

I blinked in confusion but felt a hot blush across my cheeks. "Drawings of me? You draw me, Bill?"

Bill soon calmed down, but kept quiet with a hard blush and pulled up his yellow shirt. "It's nothing bad, I swear! I just draw people I'm interested in when I can't go to sleep! And it also helps me relax sometimes."

I chuckled and rubbed his back. "Bill, it's okay. I understand. Sometimes I draw things I'm interested in too."

He sighed, fixing his shirt and smiled softly. "Another thing we have in common."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's another thing we have in common."

Bill and I soon heard Will sniffle softly. "Why are you crying, William?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Because you two are so cute together! It's like you two are a couple!" He squealed, dramatically wiping away a tear.

We both gasped and glared at him. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE, WILL!" As soon as we said that, we looked at each other and blushed hard.

"I don't know about that, Pine Tree, Billiam." A strange female voice came from behind us.

The three of us turned around and saw a girl who looked like the genderbent version of Bill. With golden hair, height, same colored eyes, and everything. But she didn't have a eyepatch, but her long gold hair did cover her right eye. "So this was Jill Cipher, huh?

"JILLY-BEAN!" Will and Bill called out, floating over towards Jill and hugged her as tight as they could.

I then heard her gag a bit but she laughed and hugged them back. "Willy! Billy! It's been a thousand years!"

"I know, we should've went shopping together!" Will sniffled again, but kept his happy tone.

Bill soon let go of the hug and dragged me over to his sister. "Jill, this is Dipper Pines. Remember, he was once my enemy and I possessed his body and almost killed him and his family, but now we're friends?"

Jill glared when Bill explained everything, but then smiled at the friends part. "Oh, that Dipper! Sorry, there are many people who wanna kill my brother."

I gulped in fear and held out my hand, suddenly scared for my life. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jill."

Jill took a hold of my hand and shook it rather hard. "It's so nice to meet you, Pine Tree! I've admired you from the first day you stopped my brother from destroying your Grunkle's mind!"

I blinked as my hand kept being shook rather violently. I tried to pull it away, but her grip was too strong.. How did she know that Bill did that? "Ummm... Thank you and it's nice to meet you too."

Will smiled happily and looked up at Jill. "Jilly, I made you some triangle foods! We even got your favorite, triangle tacos!"

Jill chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You boys and triangle foods. But you guys go ahead. Dipper, can I talk to you for a quick minute?"

I blinked in confusion and became slightly scared. "O-okay..." I gulped and followed her.

But Bill stopped me for a second and looked at me. "Hey, it's okay. She may seem like the overprotective and cold big sister, but she's really nice and kind... Like you."

I blushed and looked over at him. "So... Like Mabel?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but without the glitter and silliness."

I smiled and nodded back, my blushing only growing hotter as I noticed his face moving closer towards mine. "Th-thanks, Bill..."

I then saw him close his eyes and pucker his lips. Oh boy! This was it! This was happening! Bill was going to kiss me again! No one wake me up from this wonderful dream!

But before the kiss could be fulfilled, Jill grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "There will be plenty of time for kissing later! I need to talk to Pine Tree!"

At that moment, I groaned quietly. I didn't even get a peck on the cheek! And we were so close! I swear, it feels like someone is making my love life with Bill a romantic comedy...

Soon, Jill pulled me to the front door and glared at me. "Tell me, Dipper Pines- Like that's actually your real name!- Are you just doing this to uncover more secrets of Gravity Falls?"

I gasped and blinked. What made her think I was doing this for more secrets of the town? "N-no way!"

"Are you loving with Bill so you can have money and power?" She asked, her hair and body glowing red. Yep, she was definitely Bill's sister. But she was more like Bill than Will.

"No. Again." I answered back.

"Final question: How much do you love my brother, Bill?" She asked, her redness ending as she returned to her golden outfit and hair.

I blushed hard and gulped softly. "Well... It's hard to explain. It's like having your heart flutter but then stop whenever he looks at me, even when it's a sideways glance when he's doing something. And my stomach cramps up and it feels like I'm going to throw up whenever he talks to me or even says my name, but like in the good kind of way. And whenever we do have a romantic moment together or even a simple moment, I feel like I can say anything to Bill and I know he'd listen to me. He's like myself in a way and I won't change a thing about him."

Jill seemed to soften up at that and ruffled my hair. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now you better treat my brother right or else I'll possess you and make us into Jipper."

I gulped and nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled and dragged us back into the dining room. "Now, let's start eating! That triangle pork looks magnificent!"

And so all four of us began eating and talking and playing inter dimensional chess and even Connect Four. But the whole time, I kept staring at Bill and smiled. And when he did, he smiled back at me. And I think Will and Jill were watching us because they looked at us like they were watching a Yaoi anime.

I did have a fun night with the Cipher family, but it wasn't the same. I hope someday that my family and Bill's family can come together as one family.

Maybe that might come true and maybe it won't. But secretly, I hope it will.

**Hey everyone! So I finally decided to take a small break from school and decided to relax by updating this fanfic with more chapters. And to think that I did all of this while rewatching episodes of Hetalia, lol. But anyway, make sure to fav, follow, or comment if you guys wanna see more and I'll see you all soon! Bye bye for now! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Thirteen: The Cipher Family

~Dipper's POV~

The next day, I heard loud noises coming from the backyard. Groaning from the loud laughter and shouting, I decided to get out of bed and check the noises out.

at it was just the Cipher triplets playing in the snow. I blinked in confusion. Wait, what? Where did the snow come from? It's supposed to be early autumn!

Bill, Will, and Jill seemed to be having a snowball fight. And Bill seemed to be winning, which made me chuckle. My Bill was always so aggressive at winning. Oh god, I just said that…

But I cleared my throat and wiped my blush off my cheeks. I still didn't know when I was going to tell Bill that I was in love with him, but I hope it would be soon. Let's just hope he feels the same way I do.

I then called out to them. "Hey, Dream Demons!"

The triplets soon stopped their game and looked up at me. "Oh, hey Dipper!" Bill called out, clearly showing a large blush for some odd reason.

"Pine Tree! You're up early!" Jill commented, a light spunk in her voice.

"I could say the same thing for you guys. Where did all this snow come from?" I asked, motioning to all the snow on the ground and on my window.

"Oh, I made it! It was supposed to be the hottest day of the year, which is weird because it's early autumn, so I made it the coldest day of the year!" Will winked, a happy smile upon his face. Geez, imagine how angry people must be about being lied to about the weather. But then again, there must've been some people who would be very happy about having an early snow day.

Jill jumped on her little brother's back and laughed. "And we thank you for that!"

Bill soon floated up to me and sat on the window, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Care to join in on the fun, my Little Dipper?"

I couldn't help but blush and laugh at the nickname. Little Dipper, huh? Normally I would react like Edward Elric from that one alchemist anime, but I decided not to since it was from Bill. "Sure, just let me get into some appropriate weather clothes."

Bill nodded as he continued to stare at him, his eyes never leaving my face.

I blinked and looked at him, my face only getting hotter. "That means I need to change. Alone, please."

He gasped and snapped out of his trance, almost falling from the window. "Oh right! Ummm... Sorry!" He laughed and floated back down the ground with his siblings.

I closed the window and ran to the closet and quickly changed into some clothes. Which was two long sleeved shirt, two jeans, two pairs of socks, snow boots, a large coat, gloves, a hat, and a long woolen scarf. Too much?

I soon opened the window and called down, "Okay guys! I'm ready now."

Before Will or Jill could say a word, Bill shot off like a rocket and floated towards my window. "Great! Now, take my hand and I can take you down there."

I looked down at the ground with a light gulp. "You sure it's safe?"

"Of course it is. Do you trust me?" I heard Bill ask, confidence in his voice.

I looked up at him with my blush growing as hot and hard as it could. "What did you say?"

"Do you trust me?" Bill asked again, holding out his hand for me to take as his grin remained on his face.

I had two opinions: Trust Bill and take his hand and risk making a fool of myself or jump down from the window myself and break all of my bones? I wish there was a third choice! Then again, I could take the stairs, but then that wouldn't give me an excuse to be held by Bill…

But I gathered up what courage I could find and room Bill's hand, holding it as tightly as I could. "Of course I do."

He only chuckled and floated us down to the ground with his siblings. It was actually pretty fun! I don't know why I used to be scared of heights before!

"Great! Now Dipper can be on my team!" Jill squealed as she took my arm.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Bill whined out like a five year old.

Jill looked at him with a sassy look. "And why not, dear brother?"

"Because he should be on my team! It's only fair because I've known him since he was twelve and I've known him the longest out of you and Will." He commented like that one snappy scientist guy from that show that Ford watches.

"Well, I've known him the shortest out of you and Will. So, it's only fair that I can get to know him like you and Will have." Jill stated back, a smirk upon her lips.

"Hey, it's okay, Billy. I don't mind being on a team with you." Will said, trying to stop Bill and Jill from killing each other.

Bill only sighed and shrugged. "Alright, alright. You win, Jilly-Bean. But I warn you, Will and I will show no mercy!"

I only shrugged. "Fair enough. You didn't show mercy during Weirdmageddon, so."

Jill gasped and cheered. "Woah! We should started calling you "Toast Cipher", Bill. Because you just got burned!"

Bill gasped but then smirked, getting very close to my face. "It. Is. On. Dipper."

I blushed but then smirked with him, getting closer to his face as well. "Bring it on, Bill."

We stood like that for a while until I could help but look down at Bill's lips. I still remember when he first kissed me when I went into his room. And there had been times were we almost kissed again, but never succeeded. Maybe this was the right time...

Then Jill picked me up and flew us over to her snow fort. "See you in Hell, suckers!" She called out, laughing maniacally.

I let out a quiet groan. Once again, my second chance to get a kiss from Bill and a chance to tell him my true feelings were thwarted again! Now I know there's a force that's keeping me and Bill from being together!

But as soon as the snowball fight started, Bill wasn't kidding about him and Will not showing any mercy. They were throwing the snowballs almost as fast as I could dodge them. But luckily, Jill was just as fast as her brothers.

Finally, we had a time out to reload out snowballs. I then looked up at Jill. "You three don't play nice, do you?"

She only laughed. "No way! You should've seen us in our youthful years. You couldn't stop us from causing trouble!"

I blinked in confusion. "So, you three were like this before you all became cursed?"

Jill stopped making snowballs and sighed, sitting in the snow as she allowed the snow to stick to her golden dress. "Yes and no. Will and I were the same, but Bill wasn't as crazy as he was. He was actually pretty nice and kind to everyone, but he did have a temper."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you and Will disappear too when you all became cursed?" I asked again, wanting to know everything about the Cipher Triplets.

"Well, we did stick around with each other for a while and tried to get our real bodies back. But it didn't work, we all remained triangles for almost thousand years. Then Bill told us that we could move on and he would take care of everything. We didn't want to, but Bill casted us out into other dimensions."

"Where did you guys go?" I asked once again. I hoped she wasn't getting annoyed at all my questions.

"I honestly don't remember. I think it was some world where only there was only adult women and it was pretty fun." Jill said with a light smirk on her face.

I instantly got uncomfortable. "Okay then..."

"But then I got bored because I missed being around the guys. Until Bill's death, which lead me back to Gravity Falls." She added.

"What about Will?" I asked after she finished.

Her smirk then faded and she looked sad. "You aware that there is a dimension were people are the opposite of what they are in this dimension?"

I gasped and nodded my head. "Of course! I read about it from Great Uncle Ford's journal. I think was called... Reverse Falls?"

Jill nodded her head back. "Correct. In that time, Will was stuck in that place and then became the servant of you and your sister's opposite selves, Dipper and Mabel Gleeful."

I blinked in major confusion. "Dipper and Mabel Gleeful? So what, they were like Gideon?"

"That's exactly what they were. Bratty and evil to the core. They tortured Will and treated him as a pet, but Dipper Gleeful. He made Will do unspeakable things just to stay alive." Jill continued on in a sad voice.

I soon felt bad for Will, looking over at Bill and Will laughing and converting away like nothing. "What happened then?"

"After his Weirdmageddon, Will teleported to Gravity Falls and... Well, you saw everything from Bill's journal, I suppose." She said.

I gasped as my eyes widened with shock and surprise. "How did you know?"

"Pine Tree, I know everything! Just like I know that you miss your family but you desperately want to stay with Bill." She said with a light smile.

I sighed in defeat. Man, did the Cipher Triplets know was kind of scary, to be honest. "You're right, Jill."

Jill soon got an idea and brightened her smile. "I have an idea. After this last snowball fight, I leave you and Bill alone to walk together? That way you can talk to him about your feelings for each other."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "That sounds like a great idea. But Jill, last question."

She looked at me with the same bright smile. "Yes, Pine Tree?"

"How does Bill really feel about me?" I asked, desperate for a answer. I just wanted to ask if Bill truly does love, think of me as a friend, or is just being sweet to me because he wants to make a deal with me.

She only chuckled and ruffled my hat. "Exactly the same way you feel about him."

I gasped as the hot and cherry colored blush came back to my face while Jill began to the second snowball fight. So... Bill loves me? I knew it, I knew it!... Man, am I dumb for not seeing the signs.

**Yay! Another update on this fanfic! And I'm still watching Hetalia.. I'm not sorry for watching the anime fandom that got me sucked into fandoms and the like. No I am not, you meanies. :P Anyway, quick question: Are you guys still interested in seeing the sequel or not? (I just need to make sure before I decided to post it on here.) So make sure to leave a fav, follow, or a comment to see more and let me know if you're interested in the sequel once this is over and I'll see you guys soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Fourteen: "Dinner.. With You?"

~Bill's POV~

"Hey Bill... do you maybe wanna walk around the backyard with me?" Dipper asked me as the snowball fight finally ended.

I blinked but felt my face growing hotter. Mason 'Dipper' Pines, my Pine Tree, wanted to walk with me? Am I trapped in my mind scape again?

"U-ummmm... Give me one second, Dipper!" I said nervously. I quickly then floated over to my brother and sister, bringing them into a group huddle like one of those human sport thingy.

"Billy, why are we still out here? I wanna get hot chocolate!" Will whined, adding a bit of saltiness in his voice.

"Code Red, guys. Dipper's asking me to walk with him and I don't know what the nachos to do!" I said as quickly as my mouth would let me.

Jill only chuckled. "I didn't think Dipper would do it. He seemed so shy at the idea I gave him."

"Wait, you gave him the idea?!" I screeched angrily but quietly so Dipper couldn't hear us.

"Of course I did. You two were taking forever to state your feelings that I offered the idea so that you two could reveal your feelings to each other." My sister said, snapping her fingers in a human girlish way.

"You know, not everyone has to be in love after just two or three days." Will said, looking up at Jill.

"How would you know, Will? You haven't been in this kind of relationship yet." Jill smirked.

"Guys! No fighting and Jill, that was rude. And besides, we've only been friends for a few weeks, in fact it's almost been a month, so it's fine. But, anyway- what am I going to do?" I began to freak out.

Okay, so it was true. I was in love with Pine Tree and that was the truth. I had been in love with him ever since we had that moment in the woods. But I didn't know if he loved me back, so I decided to keep it platonic between us.

"Right, sorry Will. Look, just take my advice and walk with him then confess your feelings and have a deep Yaoi kiss!" Jill squealed like a rabid Fangirl. What were those called again- Okatus or something?

"You could do that or... You could ask him out on a date tonight? And not like the last date, a fancy and proper date with suits and ties." Will then offered to me.

I nodded my head at Will's idea. "I like that idea. Sorry, Jilly-bean. I'm just not ready to kiss him again."

"But you might kiss him again tonight, and this time, and not out of sexual frustration or anger. You never know!" My sister only smirked.

I sighed hopefully and stood up, fixing my bow tie. "Alright, I can do this. Time to become the man that Dipper made me."

"You mean, not greedy and wrath filled Bill Cipher?" Jill joked.

"Exactly. Now, excuse me while I walk with my Pine Tree!" I proclaimed like a superhero.

"Good luck, bro! I believe in you!" Will clapped his hands.

"Don't choke on your own sip!" Jill sassily said as she and my brother went inside the castle.

I only shook my head. Even Jill is a total jerk, she's still my sister and I care about her. Almost like the way Dipper cares about Mabel. But every time I think about Pine Tree and Shooting Star, I think about how much Dipper must be missing Fez, Sixer, Shooting Star, Question Mark, and even Ice and Broken Heart.

But now wasn't the time to think about those other fleshings. I cleared my throat and walked over to Dipper, who was admiring the falling snow that fell upon the roses in our garden. He looked up at me with a shy smile. "So... Are you gonna walk with me?"

"Actually, yes I am going to walk with you, Dipper-dear." I smiled with my hands resting upon my hips.

He gasped and gave the wide smile I loved so much. "That's great! I was afraid you were gonna say no! B-but I wasn't going to like cry or anything, no way!"

I laughed heartily and rested upon my cane. "Pine Tree, you're a riot. Come now, let's walk."

Dipper stopped rambling and nodded, myself noticing a bright red blush on his face. "O-okay..."

We began to walk in a little circle around the backyard. But Dipper kept his eyes on my cane. "Why do you have that thing, Bill?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought it would add to my golden and black outfit." I replied with a grin upon my face.

Dipper nodded his head softly, admiring all the snow covered roses, which were all different colors as well. "Do you like winter, Bill?"

I only shrugged. "I prefer the summer, but winter's alright, I guess."

"I like summer too, but I really love winter more than any season. It's the time of year where you can see everything covered in snow and it just looks so beautiful. And plus, you can warm up by the fire while you're reading a book and cuddling the one you love." Dipper explained as he decided to pick one of red roses.

I blushed furiously at his explanation of his love of winter. I also couldn't help but smile and hug Pine Tree tightly. "You're so amazing!"

Dipper gasped but wrapped his arms around me as well. "Y-you're amazing too, Bill."

I pulled away for a bit, but kept my arms wrapped around him. "Sorry, it's just... I like hugging you."

He giggled cutely and stared up at me. "I like hugging you too, Bill. I just feel so safe when you hug me."

I smiled widely but gasped when I felt myself leaning in to kiss him. I cleared my throat and looked at him. "So, what did my sister talk about with you?"

Dipper also cleared his throat, but he kept blushing and so did I. "Oh! Ummm... She just talked to me about where she was and about Will."

I gasped and became sad. So, Jill told Dipper about Will in Reverse Falls, huh? You probably heard the story too, huh? "I'm sorry you heard that story, Pine Tree."

"Hey, don't be, Bill! I just feel really bad for Will after Reverse Falls. But... I'm really glad that you took care of him." Dipper said, looking up at me with a kind smile.

I blushed even harder as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh... It's no trouble. He is my baby brother, after all."

Dipper only smiled but then took my hand. "Bill... I'd like to ask you for something."

I blinked and looked down at my human. "And what's that, Pine Tree?"

"Ummm... Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked shyly.

I gasped and felt my whole face burn in shyness and embarrassment. Pine Tree was asking me out on a date?! But I thought it was supposed to be the other way around! "Dinner... With you? That would... YES!" I blurted out, instantly hugging Dipper tightly.

He laughed happily and hugged me back. "That's great! So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Totally!" I smiled as we entered inside and eventually departed to get ready for tonight's date.

I could tell that this was going to be a night to remember, fleshlings.

**Haha, so yeah, this was a short chapter and I will admit that it was kind of half-assessed when I wrote this a long time ago, but I wanted to show off a chapter that had Bill's POV for once and was a little refresher before the big climax came. But anyway, make sure to leave a vote, comment, or a fav to see more and I'll see you all later! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Fifteen: Gideon's Friends From The Other Side

~3rd Person POV~

"Mabel, you can't do this! I forbid you to do this!" Stan howled throughout the house, seeing his great niece packing her bags.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm not doing anything bad at all! I'm just going to save my brother from the demon that tried to kill us! I finally found a way to defeat him and I'm not going to waste any time!" Mabel yelled to the older man.

As Dipper had asked Bill to go on another date with him, Mabel had made up her mind to go searching for her brother alone. But everyone in the Pines family, including Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica, were trying to stop her.

But in that time that Dipper was growing to love Bill, Mabel had gotten better and worse at the same time. She wasn't sleeping and eating, also she was at least taking breaks from her works at least once in a while. But today was the day that Mabel finally cracked when she found out that she could this human version of Bill…. Is to take out his heart and kill it.

"But Mabel, sweetie, this is insanity! It's snowing out there and it's -5 degrees!" Wendy stated, sitting down and petting her enlarged stomach.

Mabel sighed softly. "Wendy, I know it's your motherly instincts kicking in right now, but I can assure you all that I can handle this on my own!"

Ford couldn't stand this sight. He knew that Stanley behaved the same way when he disappeared in the portal. "Mabel, stop this!"

"Why?! Don't you want me to save my brother?! Do you want Dipper to become brainwashed by that monster?!" Mabel screamed out, crying hard.

Ford gasped softly. It was like seeing a female version of Stanley when their father kicked him out of their home. And it broke the old scientist's heart to see this sight of Mabel. But he finally gave in. "Alright, Mabel. You win."

Stan's eyes widened as he looked at his twin brother. "Ford, what the hell?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No, Stanley. My mind is perfectly fine. This is Mabel's mission and we should respect her wishes." Ford stated, grabbing a few weapons for the teenage girl and giving them to her.

"You old loon! In case you don't remember, Bill almost destroyed this town and almost killed everyone, including you! What makes you think he won't hurt my- I mean, Mabel?!" Pacifica growled at Ford, unleashing her sassy beast side.

"Calm down, I'm giving Mabel the best weapons to use against Bill to kill his heart and possibly on Dipper if that used-to-be-triangle has brainwashed him." Ford explained, handing his Magnet Gun to Mabel.

Mabel didn't know whether to be grateful or surprised. In all her years, she'd never know Ford to be so... Understanding over her wanting to do something so dangerous and reckless by herself.

But she smiled and hugged her Great Uncle Ford tightly. "Thank you, Grunkle Ford. I promise I'll bring Dipper home safely and I'll come back as well."

Ford just sighed and placed a quick kiss upon Mabel's forehead. "Just be careful, okay? And please come home safe. And try your best to bring back Dipper."

Mabel only smiled. "I promise, Grunkle Ford."

Pacifica sniffled hard and ran over to Mabel, hugging her as tight as she possibly could. "Please... Please don't leave, Mabel!"

Mabel gasped and blushed softly, wrapping her arms around the other female. "I'm sorry, Pacifica. I'll be back, I promise."

Mabel finally let go of Pacifica and walked out of the Mystery Shack into the cold and snowy unknown, which was weird because it was supposed to be early autumn. Stan looked at his brother with an angry expression and sent a fist flying at Ford face. But luckily, Ford caught his brother's arm.

"You idiot! Why did you let her go out there alone?! And to fight Bill!" Stan screamed, trying to get his hand of of his twin's grip.

"Mr. Pines, calm down!" Soos said alarmed, pulling Stan off of Ford.

"Look, I believe that Mabel won't be in danger when she meets Bill." Ford finally said once Stan calmed down.

Wendy weakly stood up. "Ford, what are you talking about?"

"I mean that I've been watching Bill's anger from a machine." Ford said before pulling out a machine that had Bill's triangle form on there. "See how low the red is in Bill's body? That's the anger going down. Dipper seems to be helping that anger stop and replacing it with.. Love."

"Like Lilo and Stitch!" Soos exclaimed.

"Yes… Exactly like Lilo and Stitch." Ford mumbled, lightly aggravated.

"But how do you even know that Dipper's helping him?" Pacifica asked.

"Because I've been also seeing through Bill's thoughts. Mostly all of them have been about Dipper. Some very cute, some I'd rather not talk about." He explained again.

"So... Mabel's gonna be okay?" Soos pondered, scratching his stomach.

"Mabel's going to be just fine. Dipper and Bill seems to have gotten long to where they are big time crushing on each other." Ford chuckled.

Stan's eyes widened. "My great nephew's in love with a dream demon who once was a triangle...? That's not weird, at all."

~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

As soon Mabel left the Mystery Shack to find Dipper and Bill, Gideon Gleeful had plans of his own for tonight. His plan was already in motion.

Gideon's plan was to trick the town into believing Bill was coming back and tricking them into thinking Mabel and the rest of the family were possessed by him. He knew Dipper wouldn't let that happen because Dipper would've done anything for his precious family, even if it meant finally marrying him.

His second part of the plan were once that happened, Gideon would tell Dipper that the only way to let them go was if Dipper married him. If he agreed, then Dipper and Gideon would be married, adopted children, and live happily ever after in the show business! Happily ever after! If not… Then Mabel and his little family would have to suffer until they did get married.

But the tricky thing was: In order for people to believe him, he needed some magic. And since Gideon no longer had magic, he need to call some people from another realm.

So, Gideon went into the woods and pulled out a slip of paper which had various words in Celtic. "Let's just hope the website was right about this..." The southern teen mumbled.

Once Gideon spoke the spell, a large flash of blue light came from a large tree. Out from a blue and white large swirl-like hole came two teenagers, both looking exactly like Dipper and Mabel Pines. But only they weren't.

They may have looked like them, but they looked a bit more fancier than the original Pines Twins. And they were what appeared to be something Gideon would wear. They were Dipper and Mabel Gleeful from Reverse Falls.

Reverse Dipper looked around in disgust. "Ugh, snow. Nature's cold tears of sadness. I thought it was supposed to be early autumn here." He spoke, sounding more gentleman like than original Dipper.

"Oh shut up, you prat. It's Gideon Gleeful. We're in Gravity Falls." Reverse Mabel stated as she pointed to Gideon, sounding more serious and colder than original Mabel.

Gideon laughed happily. "Oh, I can't believe it! The spell worked! Anyway, thank you for coming at such short notice!"

"We usually don't leave our dimension at this time of day." Reverse Dipper snapped.

"But since you're practically related to us, we thought 'What the hell?'." Reverse Mabel laughed.

Gideon grinned and explained to them the whole plan. The Reverse Twins listened closely, but remained serious the whole time. "So, do we have a deal then?"

The two twins looked at each other and nodded their heads. "It's a deal. But we want something in return." Mabel Gleeful barked.

Gideon blinked. He didn't think that they would want anything in the deal. "Okay... What's that?"

"In our world, we have a Bill of our own names Will. He's sort of like a pet to us but he ran away. If we do this for you, you must find us our pet and being him back to us." Dipper Gleeful said with a lustful grin upon his face, practically licking his lips at the thought of having his blue demon back in his hold.

Gideon shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you both wish. What about you, Miss Gleeful?"

Mabel shrugged her shoulders gently. "I don't really need anything, so I'm good right now.

"Alright then. Let's begin our plan."

"Excellent." The two Reverse Twins chuckled as they shook Gideon's hands. It was the perfect deal: Gideon would get his Dipper and the Reverse Twins, mainly Dipper Gleeful, would get their pet back.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun! So, yes, Mabel is off to find Bill and Gideon has began his plan, with the Reverse Falls twins, to get married to Dipper. I'm also sad to say that I only have a few more chapters before this fanfic must end, but don't worry, this will end happily, I promise. So make sure to leave a fav, follow, or a comment to see the final chapters of his story and I'll see you all very soon! Bye bye for now! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Sixteen: Before the Date

~Dipper's POV~

The next day came and it was only an hour before my date with Bill Cipher, the guy who I'd been having a gigantic crush on since the first moment I got here! But the thing was: I didn't have anything to wear!

Bill had given me clothes to wear while I stayed in his home, but they were just normal everyday stuff. I wanted to just go in jeans and a T-shirt, but I knew that wasn't proper enough.

After about fifteen minutes of searching through the large closet in my room, I let out a aggravated groan. "Ugh! It's useless! I have nothing to wear!"

Soon, I saw both Jill and Will's heads peak out from the opened door, wearing smiles upon their faces. "Did we hear you say you have nothing to wear?" They both said creepily at the same time.

My eyes widened, a bit comfortable. "Ummmm... Yes."

Jill flew in quickly and began to measure my height and weight. "Don't worry, dear Dipper! I will make sure that you get the best suit in the world!"

"Make sure it's good enough for Bill!" Will giggled.

I rolled my eyes at them. I swear, these two were a mixture of Hikaru and Karou and the two sidekick girls from Mean Girls. "Just make sure that it doesn't reveal too much!"

Jill only pouted. "Oh come on! You gotta make a move!"

My eyes widened again as I sat down. "About that, Jill... I'm not sure that I can go through with this!"

Will's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about, dude?! I thought you told my sister that this would be the night you told our brother about how you feel!l

"I know, I know. But now that I think about it, I feel like my stomach is doing backflips and it's gonna make me throw up!" I said, almost hyperventilating as I used the words I used to describe how Bill made me feel.

Jill gently placed her hands on my shoulders. "Mason Pines, you do love my brother, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "More than anything in the world."

"Well then, you gotta tell him!" She stated simply before floating to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm just going to make you the suit for tonight and go check up on Bill. Don't worry, Will's gonna do your hair and makeup! Bye!" She sang as she left the room.

I blinked and looked at Will. "Do my hair? And makeup?"

"Exactly! But don't worry, dear. I won't put on too much." He smiled and sat me down at my vanity.

Will then got out a comb and began to comb my hair. "You look nervous.."

I laughed nervously and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, already noticing the sweat. "Wh-what? No I'm not!"

Will laughed softly, now spraying hairspray on my hair. "Don't be, okay? Bill loves you as much as you love him. It'll be alright."

I sighed. "Easy for you to say, Will! You're single!"

"I wasn't always single." He said simply, getting out a little bag of makeup.

I then remembered what Jill and Bill told me about Will's past. His masters, what he had to go through, and what my Reverse self and Reverse Mabel did to him. I still felt sad for the guy even though I know it wasn't my fault.

He sat down next to him and began to put some blush, I think that's what it's called, on my cheeks. Not that my cheeks weren't blushy enough. "What's the matter? You got quiet all of a sudden!"

I sighed and looked up at him. "Will, I've meaning to ask you: Why didn't you tell me about your past in Reverse Falls?"

At that one question, Will froze with a shocked look upon his face. It took a while before the blue haired demon bit his lip and sighed. "It's not a story I like to tell other people..."

"Will, it's fine if you don't wanna tell me. Jill and Bill told me about some of it, so you don't have to. I just want you to know that you and I are friends and you can tell me anything." I told him reassuringly.

Will let a little smile come onto his face. "Th-thank you, Dipper. But I suppose it is time to tell you why I didn't tell you."

I nodded my head as he continued my makeup, putting some foundation on my face. "Fire away, Willy."

He chuckled a bit. "I suppose Jill told you what those two did to me?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she and Bill both told me."

"Well, I suppose I didn't tell you because I thought you would judge me. You're just a good guy, Dipper, and I didn't want you to see me as weak since we were starting to be become friends. And I was just scared of you as well. I was always afraid that you would become just like Dipper Gleeful if I did something wrong. That's why I got so scared whenever Bill would get angry or whenever you got upset."

"But... But are you still scared of me now?" I asked quietly.

"N-no! I'm not scared of you anymore! Since I got to know you better, I realized that you were so much different than Reverse Dipper. And... I'm really proud to call you my friend."

I couldn't help but smile and pull Will into a hug. "Thanks for telling me, Will. It must've been hard for you to do that."

He hugged me back and I heard him sniffle. "Th-thank you for listening to me, Dipper!"

We finally pulled away from the hug and I saw him crying. "Oh, Will! Please don't cry!"

He only laughed and began to wipe away the tears that ran down his eye that wasn't under an eyepatch. "I-it's happy tears!"

I chuckled. "Well, that makes me happy that it's not sad tears. But are you done with the makeup?"

Will gasped and nodded. "O-oh, yeah! You're all ready to go!"

"I just hope I don't look like a girl." I commented to him.

Will let out a small giggle. "I gotta say, I'm proud of you. You and my brother went from being enemies to almost lovers! I'm kind of jealous..."

I put my hand on Will's shoulder and looked at him. "Will, don't be jealous. Look, I promise you that once Bill and I become a couple, I'll make sure to find you a guy or girl that's worthy of your love!"

Will gasped and smiled happily. "You promise!"

I laughed and nodded my head. "I promise!"

Will laughed and hugged me super tightly. "Thank you, Dipper! You're the greatest friend a demon like me could ask for!"

"What about me?" Jill's voice rang out as she entered the room carrying a black suit with a gold tie that also had a pine tree on it and black dress shoes.

"You're my best friend too, Jilly-bean!" Will sang, "Is that Dipper's suit?"

"Yep! I made it with magic along with my blood, sweat, and tears. Mostly just magic but you get my point." She grinned.

I took the suit and smiled. "Wow, Jill. This is amazing! You and my sister would totally get along."

"I'm glad you like it, Dippy. Now, go on and get dressed." She instructed in a motherly tone.

I nodded. "Okay, but you guys gotta turn around!"

They nodded with schoolgirl giggles as I changed into the suit and the shoes. "Okay, you guys can look." I told them, having trouble with the tie.

They turned around began to squeal at the sight. "OMG, Dipper! You look like a Disney Prince!" Will exclaimed.

Jill came over to me and fixed my tie. "I feel like a mother as her daughter's going to prom."

I smiled and hugged them both tightly. "You guys are the best demon friends a guy could ask for."

They cheered and hugged me back. "Thanks, Dipper!"

"Now, enough goofing off. Dipper, your beast awaits you." Jill said as she took my room out of the room.

My beast, huh? Well, then I guess I was actually Beauty after all and my Beast had finally arrived. I couldn't help but blush furiously and gulp. Bill was waiting for me downstairs and we were going to have a big date, where I might confess my feelings for Bill. Heaven, help me…

**Sorry about the other "calm before the storm" chapter, but I wanted to give a small chapter of the bond that Dipper and Will have while also adding a little fun to Dipper and Jill's relationship. But don't worry, the next chapter will be my favorite scene; The big dance scene! So until then, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all later! Bye bye for now! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Seventeen: Beauty and the Beast

~Dipper's POV~

Jill and Will finally lead me downstairs, where I was still sweating buckets. I never thought this night would come to life, but it finally did! And I was beyond nervous and scared.

"Huh? I wonder where Bill is. He's never late for anything!" Jill mumbled, biting her nails.

"Oh, I'm not late. I just wanted to make a cool entrance." We heard Bill's voice from the top of the stairs. We all turned our heads and I swear, my jaw dropped straight to the ground.

Bill looked positively amazing! He wore a slick and much brighter gold suit with a golden tie and black dress shoes, with his same eyepatch and top hat. He looked just as handsome as he always did.

He wore a kind grin as he walked down the stairs and straight towards me. Bill then bowed to me and kissed my hand. "Pine Tree."

I blushed and laughed nervously. "B-Bill. Y-You look great!"

He laughed softly, looking down at his outfit. "Oh, thank you. It was Jill's idea."

Jill laughed nervously. "I'm great at designing clothes, okay?"

Will flew over and put his arms around us. "No more standing here like weirdos! Let's eat!"

Bill only laughed softly. "Okay, Willy." He looked over at me with the same smile that haunted my dreams, "You hungry?"

I nodded my head eagerly. "Starving!"

Bill took my hand and lead us to the dining room, where Jill and Will waited for us. He then pulled up a chair for me as I sat, Bill only sitting down right next to me.

"Today, we shall be serving you two gentlemen garlic steak with baked potatoes and creamed corn!" Jill exclaimed as Will passed up the plates full of the food for us.

"Thank you guys so much! This looks incredible." I thanked them, already digging into the food.

Bill was eating his food, but being rather slow with his eating. Sometimes, I even saw him grimace at the food.

"Okay, Bill, I gotta ask: Are you okay?" I finally asked, worried about him.

"Oh... I'm fine! It's just... I haven't had human in a while and it tastes different from when I last had any." He explained.

"Then why are you grimacing?" I asked again.

"Oh! I just don't like corn, if it's cream or not." He replied, spreading loads of butter on his baked potato.

I gasped as my eyes widened. "You don't like corn?! My heart is broken!" I joked, falling back against my chair and pretending to be dead.

Bill only laughed at my silliness. "Oh Pine Tree! You're adorable."

My eyes opened as I felt my cheeks grow darker. "Th-thanks, Bill..."

Soon, I looked over to see Will playing the piano with a grin. "Go on! Ask him to dance!" He whispered to me with a wink.

I gulped but nodded and stood up, holding my hand out to Bill. "Do you wanna... Dance with me?"

Bill had a deep blush upon his face as he bit his lip. "Ummm... I..."

"DANCE WITH HIM, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" We all heard Jill and Will scream at Bill, a annoyed look upon their face.

Bill gulped and stood up, taking my hand. "I'd love to dance with you, Dipper."

I squealed quietly as we walked to the large golden ballroom that held a large black and golden crystallized chandelier. He took my hand and put his other hand upon my waist. I let out a little gasp as I took his hand and placed my other hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at me with a smile as we began to dance. I swear, I felt like I've seen this scene somewhere before...

We danced for what felt like hours until he looked down at him, stopping the dance as we just stared at each other. "Dipper?"

I looked up at him with a smile. "Yes Bill?"

"Are you... I don't know... Happy here with me?" He asked, having a clear blush upon his cheeks.

"Of course I am! I'm happy here with you, Will, and Jill. I've had so much fun these past few weeks than I have these past few years. But..." I decided to stay quiet. I wanted to say that I wish I had my family here, but I didn't want to bring that up. But it was too late.

He blinked. "What is it?"

"I just... I wish that I could see my family again. I miss them with all my heart..." I told him truthfully. Though I loved being here and I loved spending time with Will, Jill, and especially Bill, I couldn't help desperately miss my family. I didn't even know how they were doing or how they were taking my disappearance. Especially Mabel..

"Well, there is a way!" He exclaimed, taking my hands softly.

I blinked in deep confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He soon lifted up his eyepatch and revealed a black hole that placed his eye. "My eye will be able to show you anything that you wish to see. Even your family. Just say what you want and my eye will show you."

I nodded my head, kinda weirded out that Bill told me about his eye, but also curious of how it worked. "I wish to see... My sister, Mabel."

Bill's eye swirled until it showed Mabel, who was walking into the show with only a jacket and a backpack full of weapons. However, she looked cold and sick and was coughing rather violently before collapsing onto the snow.

"Mabel! No..." I mumbled, tears beginning to fall as I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. She must be looking for me and must have been for god knows how long. This was my fault! I had do something, but I knew it couldn't. I made a promise with Bill to stay here forever.

Bill must've seen what had happened because his face held shock and guilt. "Dipper... If you want to help your sister... Then you must go to her."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what... What did you say, Bill?" I asked in shook. Was he... Letting me go? Was he breaking the deal.

Bill turned his back to me. "You're not longer my prisoner anymore, Dipper. You're free..." He snapped his fingers and I could see that smoke was now on my wrists, as if that chains that chained me here were now gone.

I gasped and didn't know whether to feel happy, upset, or angry. Bill was setting me free, but at what cost? I was going to save my sister, but I didn't want to leave Bill forever… "Bill, look. I'll only go visit my family and make sure Mabel goes back to the Mystery Shack, and then I'll come right back. I promise!"

Bill turned to me a look of happiness but shock and sadness. "Y... You promise?"

I nodded my head. "I promise, Bill!" I then gave him a deep hug.

Bill hugged me back and whispered something to himself. I blinked and looked up at him. "What was that, Bill?"

He blushes hard and cleared his throat. "N-nothing... But go! Go save your sister!"

I nodded my head and ran out the door to find my sister. But something hurt in my heart, like I knew it shouldn't have left Bill… And I would later come to find out that the words he whispered before I left was: "I love you." I only wished I would've heard them better….

**Geez and crackers. I do not remember this part of the story being so emotional, but it is part of the story and the movie. To be honest, I felt so bad for the Beast and Belle because they had to leave each other so Belle could save her dad… But anyway, make sure leave a fav, follow, or comment to see more and I'll see you all soon! Remember: Only a few more chapters left! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Eighteen: Kill The Demon!

~Dipper's POV~

"Mabel! Mabel! Mabel, where are you?" I called out to my sister, my stomach aching in nervousness. The image of her from Bill's eye still haunting me. What if I was too late to save Mabel? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

I soon heard the sound of rather loud coughing. Thinking it was Mabel, I ran to where the sound was coming from. I then found my twin sister, laying in the snow with her eyes shut and snow covering most of her body. Thankfully, she was still breathing, but only a little.

"Mabel!" I whispered and ran to her side. I took off the coat of my suit and wrapped it around her arms, picking her up as I did. "It's okay, Mabel. You'll be okay."

"D... Dipper?" Mabel mumbled, trying to open her eyes.

I began to run out of the woods, looking down at my sister. I was so happy to see Mabel again, but now wasn't the time to waste. She needed to get warm. "Yeah, Mabel. It's me!"

She fully opened her eyes and looked up at me. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she let out a wide smile, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "B-bro bro...! I-I thought I'd n-never see you again! I-I've missed y-you so much!"

I let out a small chuckle as we made it to the Mystery Shack. "Well, I'm back and you've seen me again. I've missed you too, Mabel, but we have to get you inside now. We don't have much time."

"W-wait, what do y-you mean?" She asked in confusion.

I couldn't answer her yet. I wasn't ready to tell her I couldn't stay long with them. I managed to knock on the door hard, hoping someone would open the door. "Come on, come on. Please open the door..." I mumbled and waited.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you kids?! I don't want any-" Stan yelled before opening the door, a baseball bat in hand. He gasped when he saw Mabel and I, dropping the bat instantly. "Dipper...? Mabel…?"

"Grunkle Stan! It's great to see you, but Mabel needs warmth!" I explained, running into the Shack and laid Mabel on the couch. I wrapped my sister in as many blankets as I possibly could.

Great Uncle Ford came in, already having a warm cup of tea awaiting Mabel. "Dipper! We missed you!" He stated, pulling me into a hug.

"Little dude! You came back!" Soos cheered as he, Wendy, Robbie, and Pacifica came downstairs.

"But what about Bill?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Did you kick his ass?" Robbie smirked.

"How did you escape from him, Dipper?" Pacifica wondered.

"If Bill hurt you or did anything wrong to you, I sure I will kill him again!" Stan growled.

As soon as everyone asked me about Bill, I couldn't help but remember the look upon his face when I left. The mixture of sadness, guilt, and agony written across my Bill's face hurt me worse then any torture that could've been given to me. Thankfully, I would be returning to him soon. But at the cost of leaving my family again.. Why couldn't I just have it both ways…?

"I didn't escape, everyone... Bill let me go. But I must return soon. I made a promise to return to him, so I plan on making my last few moments with all of you last" I stated, giving a smile to everyone.

"He let you go? That horrible monster let you go?! And you have to go back to him?!" Stan yelled, obviously confused and very angry that he let me go but I also have to return to him.

"He's not horrible, Grunkle Stan! He's different and he's changed... Somehow. And I think that I helped him change." I replied, blushing at the memories Bill and I shared together.

"I knew it... I was right.." I hears Great Uncle Ford mumbled to himself, a grin across his face.

"Wait... What do you mean you have to return soon?" Wendy asked a second later.

"I mean that I made a promise to Bill saying that I'd help Mabel return to home and then I'd come back to him. I came to say my proper goodbyes and last words to you all." I explained with light sadness, remembering the deal he and I made.

"Why would you ever want to go back to that demon, dork?! After what he's done to us in the past!" Robbie snapped.

"No offense, Robbie, but shut up! And stop calling Bill all those names! He has changed no matter what you all say! And I love him! Yeah, that's right: I LOVE BILL CIPHER!" I finally snapped, my face growing red.

Everyone remained quiet and looked at him before great Uncle Ford spoke up. "Dipper... We're not judging you at all. So, if you believe that Bill's changed, then I believe it too."

"What? Mr. Pines, you can't be serious!" Soos squeaked.

"Everyone, I understand it sounds ridiculous and plain insane, but I've been watching Bill through my machine. But I believe that Bill has changed because of Dipper, then I believe him." Ford explained.

Stan sighed. "Okay, Ford... Dipper, I don't agree. But if you're happy, I'm happy."

Mabel even looked up at me and sighed. "I'm with them. If you say he's changed and he makes you happy, then I support you."

"I'm on the same boat." Soos added.

"Me too, Dipper. Though if he gives you any problems, come call me." Wendy said with a small smile.

Robbie sighed and shrugged. "It's your life, you dork."

I smiled and hugged everyone around me. "Thank you guys so much!"

"But wait, isn't there a way to talk to Bill about having you come visit us or something?" Wendy asked logically.

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could all go to the castle and-"

Soon, we heard a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it." I stated and went to the door. I opened the door and blinked at the rather shocking sight. "Ummm... May I help you?"

"Hello, Gravity Falls Dipper. We've come to collect Gravity Falls Mabel." Said the fancy man, who looked just like me. Wait, wait, wait, what? Wait, was this Reverse Falls Dipper and Mabel?! Oh, I'm thinking of some very bad things to do to them for what they did to Will!

"My sister? Why? And don't think I don't know who you are!" I growled.

Reverse Mabel only laughed. "Oh, don't worry, dearie. We'll take care of her." They soon motioned to the crowd of angry Gravity Falls citizens and a police car. They were even holding pitchforks, torches, and other weapons.

I gasped at what they were planning. They were planning on taking Mabel away because Mabel told everyone that she saw Bill. "My sister is not crazy!" I growled at them, but they only smirked.

"She was screaming like a looney about Bill Cipher all over town!" Stated Lazy Susan, "We all heard her, didn't we!"

Everyone nodded their heads as the Reverse Twins joined the crowd. But who should I see but Gideon, who had a grin like the Joker as he made his way towards me with his "swagger."

"Poor little Dipper. It's a shame about your sister." He cooed to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I felt like I would throw up. I thought that I had gotten rid of this asshole when I went to Bill's castle.

"Gideon, I know it was you who did this so stop this! Put the Reverse Twins back in there dimension and leave me, my sister, and my family alone!" I yelled at him rather angrily. I was getting sick and tired of this prick stalking, bothering, and assaulting my family. This was the final damn straw.

He only chuckled as my family came out of the house to see what the craziness was about. "Well, I might be able to clear this misunderstanding if..."

"If what?" I asked in annoyance, raising an eyebrow.

"If you finally marry me." He replied with a sickening smile and puckered his lips to me.

"What?! I'd never marry you, you egotistical creep!" I snapped, actually spitting in his face.

Gideon growled and wiped my spit off his face. "Have it your way! Take the girl!"

"With pleasure." The Reverse Twins creepily said, using their magic amulets to bring my sister over to them.

"What the?! Dipper!" Mabel screamed in the large blue bubble that contained her as the townsfolk only laughed.

I gasped in fear and had to think of something as the rest of my family ran outside. They all thought Mabel was crazy because they didn't believe Bill had returned, right? So, maybe it's time to show them that my demon was alive!

I ran inside and grabbed Ford's machine, which looked like a mirror but with a lot of wires. It had every record of what Bill was while I was with him. I ran back to the townspeople rather quickly. "My sister isn't crazy and I can prove it!" I yelled at them.

"Dipper, what are you doing with my machine?!" Ford yelled, making his way towards me quickly as everyone was now looking at me.

"Showing everyone my Bill Cipher!" I replied back, turning the machine to everyone and showing them human Bill. It must've been when he had Mabel because they all began to freak out and scream at the sight. In that time, the Reverse Twins even looked with surprise and made Mabel drop down to the ground since they were too busy staring at the mirror machine.

"Is he dangerous?!" Tyler screeched like a woman.

"No! He'd never hurt anyone! Look, I know he looks evil like he once was, even though he's human now, but he's actually really kind and understanding. He's my best friend..." I told them, smiling at the memory of my demon, no longer finding him terrifying, but rather handsome now…. Keep it together, Dipper. You can't be thinking about Bill that way right now.

"Well, well, well. If I didn't know better, I think you feelings for that beast!" Gideon sassily said, now finally believing that Bill was alive.

"And so what if I am?! And he's no more of a beast then you are a good person! And you know what, Bill is actually a gentleman and treats me better than you ever did with my sister!" I snapped again, my family standing by me.

Gideon growled and turned to the townspeople, instantly taking the machine from me "Dipper Pines is just as crazy as her sister! Bill Cipher will start Weirdmageddon again! And this time, he'll kill all of us! He'll even bring more of his demons friends and starts even more chaos than he did back then! He'll make off with the children and turn them into his murdering slaves! And Dipper Pines will be right by his side like his slave!"

"What?! No! He wouldn't do that!" I yelled to everyone as Gideon filled their heads with lies of the man that I loved.

"Dipper's right! Gideon lies!" Pacifica tried to help.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted in the Town Hall! I say that we kill Bill Cipher once again!" Gideon yelled again. The townspeople agreed, cheering angrily as they began to grab even more weapons. They all followed Gideon away from the Mystery Shack and ran into the forest to find the castle.

Tears began to stream down my face as my breathing got quicker. "Oh god, this is all my fault! I gotta get to Bill and stop them!" I told everyone in a hurry. I knew Gideon was going to hurt Bill just because I wouldn't marry him. So, if I went to Bill and stopped them before they hurt Bill, Will, and Jill, then none of them would get hurt. Even if it meant that I had to die...

"We're coming with you, Dipper!" Mabel said, grabbing my arm.

"Mabel, no. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." I explained.

"Mason Pines! We lost you once and we're not losing you again!" Snapped Stan, grabbing his baseball bat again as the other members of my family grabbed their weapons.

I smiled at my family's loyalty and nodded. "Then we better hurry." We all ran after the mob.

Bill, if you can hear me, please protect yourself... And wait for me.

**DUN DUN DUN (I feel like I use that a lot.) I thank goodness that I'm able to clean this up before I show them to you all. But yeah, only three more chapters to go before I decide to show off the sequel. I actually have a whole list of all the fanfics I'll bring over here to show. Until then, please leave a fav, follow, or comment to see more and ****and I'll see you all soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Nineteen: The Battle!

~3rd Person POV~

Gideon, the brain washed townspeople of Gravity Falls and the Gleeful twins traveled through the woods for what seemed like forever. But Gideon led them with two things on his mind: Killing Bill Cipher and marrying Dipper Pines once and for all.

They all finally arrived at the gate, which was surprisingly opened from Dipper. They carefully made their way past the gate and into the castle. When they went inside the tall golden castle, everything was dark around them.

"Gideon! This place is scary!" Squeaked Toby Determined.

"Shut up, Toby. No one cares!" Gideon snapped quietly.

The group laughed but then got quiet as they couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. Suddenly, they heard a female laughing a golden eye and a rather insane smile appeared from the darkness.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have seen you morons coming?" The female asked, showing an insane smile.

Soon, a blue eye and another insane smile came out of next to the female. "We know why you're here, and we won't let you hurt our brother."

The lights came on as objects began to attack the townspeople, Gideon, and the Gleeful Twins. The townspeople's only defense was to attack back, but they were no match for Jill and Will Cipher.

The Gleeful twins and Gideon managed to hide behind the stairs. But Gideon began to sneak off. "And where the hell do you think you're going?!" Reverse Mabel snapped.

"What does it look like? I'm going to kill that damn Bill Cipher for stealing my future husband!" Gideon yelled at her through all the chaos of the battle.

"And just what do you propose we do?!" Reverse Dipper asked in a salty way.

"Well, why don't you try and help the townspeople and maybe get your freaking pet demon back?!" Gideon snapped, fixing his hair before running off to find Bill.

The two reverse twins looked at each other with a bored expression. They then looked at the battle and then back to each other. "Should we?" Reverse Dipper asked simply.

"You can go get Will back if you want. I'm going home." Reverse Mabel replied, opening a blue portal and going back to their dimension.

"Fine." Reverse Dipper shrugged as he rejoined the chaos. So far, it seemed that the two Ciphers were winning. It was rather painful to watch the townspeople getting their asses handed to them by a pair of silly demons.

Finally, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Pacifica, Wendy, and Robbie arrived at the battle. "Woah! What's going on?" Soos asked in a frightened voice.

Dipper looked up at the two Ciphers and smiled widely. "Jill and Will! They must've known that they'd come! That's my friends!"

"Dipper, you go and find Gideon and stop him before he kills your boyfriend. We'll help Bill's siblings." Ford instructed quickly.

"Got it. He's not my boyfriend yet!" Dipper yelled as he ran off to Jill and Will.

Soon, McGucket came over and have them all weapons to fight the townspeople off. It seemed like he was a double spy for them. "I had to sneak into the crowd to gather info! NOW FIGHT LIKE A HILLBILLY, FELLAS!"

"HELL YEAH!" The group all charged towards the angry townspeople and began to do just as McGucket told them. And I would be lying if I said that they were not fighting like actual hillbillies.

"Dipper! You came back!" Jill smiled and gave Dipper a hug, Will soon joining in the group hug. The three soon ended the embrace as they all had duck since a lamp was thrown at them.

"Of course I did! I couldn't leave my best friends and crush in trouble!" Dipper smiled, "How's everything going so far?"

"Pretty good! We seem to be driving them-" Will stated before being cut off by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello, my little Will~." Smirked Reverse Dipper, who was walking up the stairs towards the two Ciphers and original Dipper.

Will's eyes widened as he began to tremble. "D-Dipper Gleeful...?!" He squeaked out, becoming a whimpering and absolute mess, putting his arms in front of his sister and Dipper.

Reverse Dipper chuckled. "Hello pet. See you're still the same as ever, huh?"

Dipper couldn't stand to see Will like this. His normally happy and go lucky friend was now shaking and absolutely scared in the presence of his old master. He stood in front of the blue demon with determination. "You're wrong! He's not what you made him! He's much better then that."

"Yeah! So get lost!" Jill stated.

Reverse Dipper held his amulet as a whole bunch of knives floated towards them. "Thank you both for taking care of my pet. But you see, I must take him back now."

But suddenly, before the knives were sent flying at Jill and Dipper, a baseball bat hit Reverse Dipper upside the head, sending him to the ground unconscious. As he and the knives fell to the ground, a girl with long dyed white hair and a long purple dress held the baseball bat tightly.

She began to laugh at what she had just done. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! Sorry about that, by the way. He had this kind of... Asshole attitude and he needed to shut up."

Dipper didn't know whether to thank her or run away in fear. "Thank you. Umm... What's your name?"

"The name's Blair White. I kinda sneaked into the crowd and was confused on the way here until I finally understood what was going on. You could say I'm switching sides. Now, it's looks like you have somewhere to be, hat boy." Blair stated and point up the stairs to the West Wing.

Dipper gasped as he remembered. Bill was still in danger! "Thanks! Bye guys! Gotta save Bill from an obsessive man!"

Jill chuckled as she floated off and continued to attack the townspeople with Dipper's friends and family. She was actually very surprised to see them here and attacking the townspeople rather than her and Will. "I didn't know you guys were on my side?" Jill asked with a smirk.

"We're not! We just care about Dipper!" Stan grinned before kicking a person in their kneecaps.

"Well, it's still appreciated." She replied before grabbing a man by his neck and flipped him rather hard onto his back.

Meanwhile, Blair looked down at Will and held out her hand to him, finding him rather cute. "Hey, you okay?" She asked in a sort of motherly voice.

Will blushed as he looked up at her. She had saved his life and she wasn't afraid of him. She was also very pretty and could protect her. The perfect woman in his eyes. Clearing his throat and returning back, he nodded his head and let her help him up. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'm Will, by the way."

"I'm Blair, as I said before." Blair smiled as she looked down at Reverse Dipper, who was just getting up. "Shall we beat him up, Willy?" She smirked, sounding a bit like Harley Quinn.

Will laughed and popped his knuckles, glaring down at his old master. "With pleasure, Blair, my dear."

Finally, the townspeople run out of the castle in absolute fear and agony, beaten and exhausted as they managed to escape while Will had sent Reverse Dipper, who was also beaten, back in his dimension. "And never come back, you piece of garbage!"

Will, Jill, Blair, McGucket, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Robbie, Wendy, Pacifica, and Soos soon began to cheer and celebrate, hugging each other and jumping up and down in happiness. But Pacifica stopped them. "Wait... Gideon!"

"Oh crap! He's about to kill Bill!" Will added.

"And Dipper's in the middle of it!" Wendy yelled.

"Okay... Where the hell have I seen this before?!" Robbie yelled to everyone, convinced he'd seen something like this before.

"Come on, you idiot!" Wendy said as she grabbed him by the collar as the group ran up the stairs to find Gideon, Bill, and Dipper, hoping that Dipper wasn't dead or injured in any way. As for Bill and Gideon, well, they had no comment for them.

They may have won the battle, but they have not yet won the war...

**Well, this was a very fun chapter to write. It was very fun to write out about my favorite characters beating the absolute crap of the townspeople, especially Reverse Dipper (Because I've never liked him.) Oh, also, Blair is my best friend who wanted to be paired up with Will because she has a gigantic crush on him and I also had no one to pair up with him, so yeah. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, or comment to see the final two chapters and I'll see you all soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Twenty: Gideon Gleeful Vs. Bill Cipher

~3rd Person POV~

As the townspeople fled from Bill's castle and Dipper raced up the stairs to find BIll and Gideon, Gideon continued to look around for Bill Cipher. He held a dagger in his hand as he made it to the hallway that belonged to Bill's room.

"Where are you, Cipher?!" Gideon mumbled to himself as he finally made it to the end of the hallway.

The large haired man opened the door to reveal Bill's room, which was the same way it always was: Torn and trashed just as Dipper first saw it all those weeks ago. In the middle of the room stood Bill Cipher, sitting on the ground with his back towards the door as he held his knees close to his chest, sobbing quietly into his knees. He also still wore his dress suit from earlier, but it was now a little bit dirty and was also covered in animal blood.

He didn't seem to notice Gideon at all as he looked outside the pouring rain that fell outside. It was like he was beyond broken when Dipper left to save Mabel. He didn't know why, but Bill had this deep aching feeling in his chest that told him Dipper wasn't going to come back... And he believed it. Why would anyone want to come back to a monster like him?

"Hey Cipher! Miss me?" Gideon laughed, a little pissed that Bill wasn't scared of him at all.

Bill turned his head and looked at Gideon with the same grief and saddened expression when Dipper left him. "Hello Gideon..." He said with no emotion before going back to hiding his face in his knees.

"Oh, what's the matter? Too human to make some stupid comment about my body?" Gideon snapped, getting tired of Bill's sad attitude.

"No, you greasy drama queen... I just don't want to waste my time fighting something I know I can kill in a millisecond." Bill snapped, his normal eye flashing red as he was about a few seconds from slapping Gideon into his grave.

Gideon only smirked. "Oh yeah?! Well, I've grown up!" He yelled, throwing his dagger right in Bill's back.

Bill's eyes widened as he let out an ear piercing scream that possibly the next town could hear. He may have had a human body and was still a demon, but he wasn't indestructible. The golden demon pulled the dagger out of his back, threw it down on the ground, and turned to Gideon, growling like an animal as he stood up to face the wider human male. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?! HOW DARE YOU!" Gideon yelled as he picked up his dagger before kicking Bill out of his room. When he did, Bill broke through the window as he fell onto the balcony.

Bill groaned and stood up, fixing his top hat. He didn't want to fight; What would be the point? "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You've stolen Dipper from me! He was meant to be my husband and you took him from me!" Gideon snapped, swinging his dagger at Bill's body.

Bill blinked in confusion as he managed to dodge all of Gideon's swings. He then floated above him to the end of the balcony. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't steal him from you! In fact, he was never yours in the first place!"

"But did you really think that Dipper would want a man like you?!" Gideon yelled, walking to the end of the balcony as he continued to try and swing at the demon.

Bill's eyes widened as he grabbed a hold of the dagger, stopping him for a moment as he was frozen in thought. He was deeply in love with Dipper, but did Dipper actually and truly love him? Or was he just pretending to love him? He stayed silent, not having any words to answer Gideon's question.

Gideon only smirked. He had finally gotten to him. He then took the dagger out of Bill's hands as he jumped onto the roof, walking towards the silent demon. "Dipper told me all about your little adventures together as he laughed about them and how pathetic they were. He doesn't love you, Bill; He despises you!"

At those three little words, Bill's heart just snapped into a billion pieces. As if his now kind and human side that Dipper worked so hard to make had just broken into pieces at those lies. He didn't care anymore at that moment. His mind was clear of everything besides killing Gideon.

Bill's left eye became bright red as did the rest of his body. "YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S ALL YOU HUMANS DO IS LIE AND CHEAT AND DO WHATEVER YOU CAN TO MAKE SURE YOU MAKE IT BIG! BUT YOU JUST CROSSED A LINE, GIDEON CHARLES GLEEFUL!" Bill screamed to the human male, tears streaming down the demon's face.

Gideon's eyes widened as he saw the dream demon suddenly grow to a huge height, nearly almost reaching the sky as his body glowed violent red. "O-oh boy... I did the bad thing..." He whimpered, dropping the dagger.

"YOU THINK, TWERP?! EAT NIGHTMARES!" Bill continued to screamed, his teeth turning into almost wolf like ones.

"OH HELL NO!" Gideon squeaked out, running away from the dream demon as Bill sent down so many different attacks of terrifying monsters, demons, and different creatures as they each attacked Gideon. However, he was able to dodge each attack and each monster. Even though he wanted to kill Bill, he wanted it to be fair. And that wouldn't happen when Bill was mad.

Bill only laughed the way he did when he was a triangle. "OH, WHAT'S THE MATTER, TENT BOY?! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!"

"O-oh, I will! A-As long as you put up a fight like a man! Come on, fight me! For Dipper!" Gideon smirked, putting his fists to the gigantic demon.

Meanwhile, Dipper finally made it up to Bill's room. He heard the sound of Gideon's yelling and Bill's laughter and instantly knew what was going on. The human teen then ran outside to see an angry and gigantic Bill fighting a terrified Gideon who only had a small dagger with him.

"Oh no... Bill! BILL! Bill stop!" Dipper exclaimed, running onto the roof. He was trying to get Bill's attention no matter what the cost.

But it was Gideon who spotted Dipper first. The white haired man ran to the other human with a wicked smirk and instantly grabbed him by the neck. "Hey Bill! I have your little beauty!"

Dipper gasped as he was grabbed then growled. "Get off of me!" He yelled, kicking Gideon in the stomach.

When Gideon groaned and let go, Dipper finally sucker punched Gideon in the face. "This is for Mabel!" He punched Gideon again. "This is for Bill." Another punch. "This is for me!" And a final punch, "And this is because I felt like it!"

Gideon fell to the ground, his cheek and eye black and purple from Dipper's punches. He stared up at the other male with a snarl. "You know what? You two do belong together! You're both freaks!"

Bill growled and picked up the white haired chubby man, roaring at him. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY PINE TREE THAT AGAIN!"

Dipper gasped as he waved his arms to get Bill's attention. "Bill! Bill stop! Put him down!"

"WHY, PINE TREE?! HE'S AN AWFUL HUMAN BEING THAT DESERVES TO PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!" Bill commented, squeezing Gideon tight in his hand while Gideon screamed his lungs out.

"Bill, please! I know that he's an awful human being, but you're no better if you kill him! Whatever he's told you, it's all a lie! I don't despise you or hate you or anything! In fact... I love you." Dipper yelled up to the gigantic dream demon.

At the sound of those small words, Bill gasped as he felt his heart being out back together. He had always craved for those words to come out of Dipper's mouth from their first hug. He didn't think that this was true, but it had to be…

Angry Bill couldn't help but smile as only his eyes returned back to normal. But then he stared at Gideon and growled. "LET THIS BE A WARNING: YOU EVER COME NEAR MY PINE TREE AGAIN, YOU WILL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! NOW GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!"

Gideon nodded his head rather quickly as gigantic Bill threw him down on the roof. Bill then returned back to his golden and normal height, a little weak from growing so big. The dream demon looked at Dipper with joyful tears down his face. "Dipper..."

"BILL!" Dipper exclaimed, running to Bill and giving him a great big hug in which Bill returned the hug great fully.

"You came back..." Bill whispered, his tears leaking onto Dipper's vest.

Dipper smiled and opened his eyes, only to see Gideon walking towards them with his dagger in hand. "DIE CIPHER!"

"NO!" Dipper cried before standing in front of his demon, only to be stabbed in the shoulder from Gideon.

Bill gasped in shock as Dipper fell back, holding his wounded shoulder as he laid in Bill arms. Bill glared at Gideon with his eyes glowing red again. "I WARNED YOU!"

And with that, Bill used his demon magic to push Gideon off of the roof and to the ground below. All that was heard of Gideon's screaming before it faded. Gideon was dead... But what was the fate for Dipper?

**HAHAHA, this chapter was fun! I had so much fun with making Dipper and Bill beat the crap out Gideon and then him finally dying. I don't care if I get hate, but I've always hated Gideon ever since he harassed Mabel in his first episode. Anyway, only one more chapter so make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see it and I'll see you all soon! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls or Beauty and the Beast. **

Chapter Twenty-One: Happy Ending for All!

~Dipper's POV~

"Dipper?! Dipper? Are you alright?" Bill pondered as he held me in his arms as the sun started to come up, blood coming down from my wound.

I nodded his head softly, holding my stabbed shoulder. "Y-yeah... I-I'm okay... It just really hurts… Like really badly…..."

Bill nodded his head and placed his hands upon where my shoulder was stabbed, managing to heal it, which was surprising for me. I didn't know that Bill could heal people. "I-Im gonna try and heal it, okay? It's gonna sting a little bit..."

I nodded my head. I trusted Bill to be able to heal me. "O-okay..." I groaned softly.

Bill's hands began to glow a bright purple as he began to heal my shoulder. He was right, it did sting. But it felt more like a little bee sting, not too painful but still hurtful. But yet, I still screamed a couple times. "I'm sorry…" Bill apologized a couple of times.

When Bill was finished and the purple glowing stopped, he pulled his hands away and looked down at me. "How do you feel now...?"

I managed to sit up a bit and moved my shoulder a tiny bit. It felt numb, but at least I could move it. "B-Better. Th-Thank you, Bill."

Bill gave a soft smile but then tears began to stream down his face. Until he looked away from me, crying. "I-I'm sorry..."

I gasped and pulled him a tight embrace, rubbing his back to comfort him. "What do you mean? Why are you sorry, Bill? You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"B-because this is all my fault...! I-I have my stupid all seeing eye a-and I couldn't have seen that y-you were about to get stabbed! I-It was my fault!" He sobbed out, gripping my shirt as tears streamed down his face.

"Bill Cipher, you look at me!" I said, grabbing his cheeks so he could look at me. "Me being stabbed was not your fault. I didn't even know what I was doing anyway and it was a moment of panic, fear, and protective impulse. I certainly didn't want you to get stabbed. Bill, I would gladly take a bullet for you if I had the chance. And you know why? Because I love you!"

Bill gasped as his face flushed a bright red color. He gave a joyful smile. "Y-You love me? Y-You really mean it...?"

I laughed softly. "Of course I mean it! I would never lie to you!"

Bill kept his smile as he touched my cheek. "I love you too, Mason Pines."

I smiled back as I couldn't help but pull the dream demon deep into a passionate kiss. I had waited for this kiss for a very long time, ever since we shared our first kiss together and I wasn't gonna let some mysterious force hold me back.

I heard Bill gasp into the kiss but he returned the kiss back to me. I couldn't tell what was going on since my eyes were closed but it sounded like fireworks were going off. We finally pulled away to see there were fireworks going off in the sky. All thanks to Jill and Will, of course.

"You did it! You two numbskulls finally did it!" Jill cheered as she came down from the roof.

Bill and I stood up as we began to walk back to the balcony. Well, actually it was just him helping me to the balcony, but still. "Yeah, Jilly-bean. We're finally a couple."

"Well, it's about time! I thought I would've have to shove your faces together and force you two to kiss." Will sassed.

Bill only laughed. "If you did do that, you won't have arms anymore!"

Will held his hands up innocently. "Hey, don't shoot the message man! All the audience members were gonna do that anyway."

"What audience members?" I asked curiously. I didn't know we were being watched...

Jill soon put her hand over Will's mouth with a scowl. "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna break the fourth wall anymore!"

"Oh right... I'm Sorry!" Will squeaked into Jill's hand.

Bill and I just looked at each other and laughed, deciding to ignore it. I know I wasn't ever going to understand them, but I was glad to have them as my family.

"Dipper! Are you up here?" I heard Soos yell from downstairs.

I smiled and called back, so happy that my family had decided to stay and make sure I was okay, "Yeah! I'm up here!"

Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Robbie, Wendy, Pacifica, McGucket, and Blair came out into the balcony and gave me hugs. "Dipper, you're okay!" "We thought you were a goner!" "Don't scare us like that!"

I laughed softly and then went over to Bill, holding his hand. "I know I said this before, but guys: I'm in love with Bill. And I plan to be with him for as long as I possibly can."

Mabel came over to me with a smile. "I support you, Dippin Dot. You're my brother and I'm always gonna love you." We then gave each other Awkward Sibling Hugs, but I thought I saw them glare at each other. Oh goodness, it was gonna be like that.

Stan shrugged. "As long as he makes you happy."

"Then we have no problem with you being with him. As long as he doesn't do anything bad." Ford said, pointing a finger at Bill.

"I always knew you'd find happiness someday." Wendy smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Whatever, as long as you have someone else to obsess over." Robbie mumbled.

"I wonder what your ship name will be: Dipill? Biller? No, BillDip!" Soos squealed, already coming up with ship names for Bill and I. Oh lord, here we go. He already did this for Mabel and Pacifica.

"Since you two are gonna be together..." Pacifica grinned before pulling Mabel into a very deep kiss. In which we all saw Mabel return as the two both held each other. I couldn't help but smile; Finally, my sister finally had her happiness.

"Okay, little kids don't need to see this!" Stan yelled, covering McGucket's eyes for some reason.

"I've seen worse things, you old codfish!" McGucket yelled, swatting Grunkle Stan's hands away,

"Haven't all old people?" Blair asked quietly, wrapping her arm around Will's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we all throw a party to celebrate the victory of beating Gideon, Mabel and Pacifica getting together, and my brother and Dipper getting together?" Jill cheered as everyone else cheered too.

We all did throw a party, but it was mostly like the mine and Bill's second date. Expect we invited all the townspeople too! They weren't brainwashed anymore since Will and Jill took care of that and were surprisingly okay with my relationship with him, but they said, and I quote, "As long as he doesn't repeat his actions again, then we don't care."

Bill and I were dancing again, just like the way we were last night. "Bill, I have a question."

"Yes, my little Pine Tree?" He chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask you: I thought you said that when the gypsy cursed you, she said you could go back to normal when I fell for you. So, is the spell broken?" I asked in confusion.

Bill smiled and placed a kiss upon my forehead. "Yes, the spell is broken. But this is what I am now. For the rest of time. And you know what? I'm okay with it because now I can be with you."

I smiled and laid my head against his chest. "And I won't have you any other way." And with that, we shared another passionate kiss.

And we all lived happily ever after! Or so we thought. But that is another story, with our daughter…

**Well, hello everyone! Sadly, I've come to tell you all that this is the last chapter of this wonderful fanfic that I'm surprised that you guys liked. But good news, I do plan on showing you guys the sequel, which will be up in this weekend called "The Demon Child". I hope to see you all over there and I want to thank you all again for you support. Bye bye for now, my griffins! **


End file.
